A Winter Wedding
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Green had returned to the small town where he left the only woman he ever loved. But Blue wasn't too happy to see him and made sure he knew it. Blue never stopped loving Green but moved on for her daughter's sake. But they're thrown together when someone starts to send Blue body parts as gifts. Now they must put aside their heartbreak to protect their daughter. AU oldrivalshipping
1. A Dream Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**This is **_**A Winter Wedding**_**, second in my new series: **_**A Season for Murder. **_**Thank you everyone who read my first book and reviewed**

**Two chapters in one week :3 but then again I really wanted to start this right away. I love writing Oldrivalshipping mainly because Blue is such a fun character. They starred in my first successful story and for my first fic collection the most successful chapters featured Oldrivalshipping. Before anyone says that Autumn and therefore specialshipping is next but my sister begged me for oldrivalshipping so this every other season now.**

**P.S. I have a special surprise for Silvermoonstone23**

* * *

_Seven years earlier._

Blue always wanted an outdoor wedding in the snow. She was getting married in a church on a humid spring day. She wanted blue and green roses for her special day. He convinced her that traditional white roses would be best. She wanted the ceremony to be covered with satin. Lace was a much better, logical choice when it came to cost. All in all, this was not her dream wedding but none of that seemed to matter.

Today she was going to become Mrs. Green Oak. That was all that mattered.

She couldn't wait to tell Green her special announcement too. She had it all planned out. After he sweeps her off her feet and takes her to their hotel. They'll have a glass of wine - well only he would drink since she couldn't in her condition – then she'll tell him. She couldn't wait for him to take her into his arms as they discussed what it would mean for them.

No matter what happened, she knew that she could endure anything with his love. Of course he never said he loved her but she could see it in his eyes. She was known for reading people and could know he loved her from his every loving action. Even if she was only twenty, she had lived a lifetime and the wisdom that came with it.

"You look beautiful Blue. You looked like a princess in this dress," Yellow scurried around her and pinned her hair into a beautiful coiffure. At least she had some choice over the gown, though Green did frown at it. She wanted to look like a princess, tiara and all.

Yellow was her best friend of years and her maid of honour. She also convinced Green to let Silver be his best man. It was ironic since he was opposed to the wedding more than anyone, though Green's best friend, Red, was in another country so Green agreed.

Blue had met Red once before and was dreaming of all the ways she could get Yellow and Red together. They never met before and she wouldn't know for sure if they were meant for each other until they do. Though she knew they were a perfect match: the healer and the fighter. One cannot go on without the other for long.

The only part that really mattered was their vows. Green told her that and in her heart she knew that would be the one thing that she would look back on. Not the flower, not the location, maybe the dress though.

There was a knock at the door and they heard Green's voice. The two women began to panic and Yellow threw a blanket over Blue just before Green walked in. When no one answered him immediately, Green walked in, worried that she had suffocated in that dress he never should have let her buy. He saw a lump on the bed and fought back a smile. He knew it was Blue before she called out to him in annoyance.

"Green it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride before the wedding. After all those times that you said we have to go through tradition you come and break the one that could give us bad luck. Tell him Yellow!"

"Yellow, can you leave? I need to tell Blue something important." Green asked, "It's very private. Blue I'm sorry for breaking tradition but we don't need luck. Science doesn't support things like that."

Yellow, the shy girl that she was, only blushed deeply and muttered an agreement to Green. The corner of his mouth twitched when he saw Blue peak her head out from the blanket and grinned at him. Her smile split her face as she scurried out and into his arms. She stepped back and twirled so that he could see her dress fully.

Green was breathless for a moment. She was beautiful and glowing and was killing him inside.

"From that face I know you like the dress. I told you you'll like it! This day is going to be perfect even if I don't get my blue and green roses. I guess white is nice too but a little bland."

"You're blabbering. I really need to talk to you about something. I think that you need to sit down," he grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. She sat but saw the regret in his eyes. For a moment she tried desperately to deny it, maybe the caterer cancelled or the florist accidently sent black roses. Then he began to break her heart.

"I got a job offering in Washington. I showed them some of my findings on physics and they want me to go do more research for them. This is a chance that might never come again so we have to postpone the wedding. I just got the call and I have to leave by this afternoon."

"What? But it's our wedding," Blue whispered, too shock to scream the rage building inside her. "Just call them back and tell them that this day is too important to just leave. And you're taking me to Scotland for our harmony. You'll help me find my parents and take me to all the castles."

"We can go anytime. We can get married anytime. To a scientist, this is an opportunity that I can't pass up. Just think about this logically. This could bring a lot of money and security. I have to take this job."

"There will be other jobs," Blue tried to touch his logic. "But love only comes once. If you really love me then this should be easy. You would choose to stay and marry me!"

"Blue, I will marry you but just not now. The job will only take a year. We can wait that long, can't we?"

Blue held her hands to her mouth, horrified. "A year? You're going to be away for a year? Well, if this job is really that important, maybe we can book a hotel there so that we can at least be together. I'm sure with this new research you're doing you won't have much time for us but at least we can fall asleep in each other's arms. It's so romantic."

"But Blue, you can't come with me. You'll be too much of a distraction and this is too important."

"Some stupid cells are more important to me? Don't you love me?" When silence only greeted her, her tears answered. "You don't love me? Then why did you asked me to marry you?"

Green didn't know how to answer because he didn't know the answer himself. Asking her to marry him was the most illogical thing he ever done. He could only explain his action in the worst possible way: with logic.

"Love isn't the only thing in marriage. I thought about it and this marriage would be the best for both of us. I need a wife and you've deluded yourself of the non-existent feeling of love. I will have a doting wife and you will have someone to support you."

Green wasn't prepared for Blue to slap him full across the face. Tears clouded the fire in her eyes but there was no doubt about the venom in her voice. "You don't have a doting wife. I don't need a husband or your pity. I'm not going to wait a whole year for you, I can't. I can stand on my own two feet and don't need you. I will _only_ marry a man that loves me! If you don't love me then you can go to your fucking job."

Blue pushed past him and wished that she could push back her tears. She marched down the hall, painfully aware that Green was not chasing after her. She threw opened the large door of the church and everyone turned to look at her. Silver was to his feet the moment he saw the tears running down her face. Blue grabbed her skirt in her hands so she could walk faster. She just wanted to get this over with. When she reached the end of the aisle, she turned and saw Green staring at her.

She waited. If he came to her and kissed her, told him that he loved her, she could forgive him. Oh how she wanted to run into his arms. But he only turned away and began to call someone. She hardened her heart to him then. He was cold and heartless, how could she ever fall in love with him? She wasn't in love with him.

"I'm sorry to have wasted you time here. I have made a mistake, I realize that now. The wedding is cancelled. I-"

Blue ran out then, unable to take the bewilder stares for another moment. She ducked under Silver's arms as he tried to hug her and even avoided Yellow. She didn't stop running until her lungs were burning and had to lean against a tree. She pressed her hand against her stomach and sank down to her knees.

She was two months pregnant with Green's child and he didn't even know.

* * *

_Present Day_

Blue strode into the room with her head held high. Two men stood before her and eyed her doubtfully. This was the Blue that they had heard so much about? She came to an abandoned warehouse with little as a weapon and only a green haired man that had more hair than muscles. She only set a briefcase on the table with a thump next to a cardboard box with little holes in them.

"Here you go boys." She smiled fondly at them. The two men opened the case and glared at her.

"What is this?" One demanded with a thick accent, slammed the piece of paper that said 'fuck yourself' on it. Blue's smile didn't flutter but the man behind her stepped forward. She held up her hand, signalling him to stay back.

"What do you expect? You've targeted a family with a modest income. They don't have a million dollars lying around. That's where I come in. When the little people are hurt, I come and help them with only a fraction of the cost. But since I'm a nice person, I'll give you a twenty right now."

"You think we're going to take this?" The other man snarled, he reached for the box but Blue moved quickly, stabbing his hand. The man recoiled in pain and when the other man would have attack Blue, the man behind her took out a gun and pressed it to the other man's forehead.

"Don't push yourself too much," Blue ordered him. The man stepped back but didn't put away his gun. "Let's all be reasonable here. I suggest you give us that box. It's very important to the family I'm working for."

"Not until we get our money."

"I'll give you something better," Blue grinned as she held out two air plane tickets. "A chance to run before this place is surrounded by policemen. I told them that if I don't call them by five, they should come and save me. You see, I contacted a major news reporter and your faces will be all over TV at five o'clock. What time is it Wally?"

"Its four forty right now," The green haired man answered before her.

"And what time does the plane leave?"

"Four fifty," He answered her.

"That's ten minutes. I think that you should be able to get to the plane in time if you drive fast enough," The two men grabbed the tickets from her hand and ran off. Blue's laughter echoed after them as she called out, "Be careful not to get pulled over."

When Blue was sure they were both out of the building, she took the box. Wally followed her as they walked to the small car she owned. She passed the box to Wally before she drove off.

"So how are your parents?" She asked the twenty year old boy next to her.

Wally Webb only shrugged at her question. She patted his arm and smiled at him, hoping to win a smile from him in return. Wally didn't talk much since he had little interaction with others and often felt awkward around them. He was always a sickly child so his parents often sheltered him away from the world. Blue found him and took him under her wing. He became her partner despite the fact that he was only twenty one. Slowly, after the freedom she gave him, he became stronger and more confident.

"They still worry about me."

"Sweetie, all parents worry about their kid. You need to make more friends beside this old woman here," Blue only half joked since she knew that Wally had few people he can talk to. "I know this guy name Ruby that I know you'll get along with. He might be strange but that's better than me. Or better yet, meet a nice girl and sweep her off her feet. I know this girl that would be perfect!"

"No!" Wally said a little too forcibly. He knew what his boss was like and if he gave her any hint of a possible relationship it would mean endless meddling on her part. "Anyways, you're only twenty seven, far from being old."

"That's sweet, but you're not getting a raise. Well, we're here," Blue stopped in front of a building that was growing old. It had been the headquarters of her side business, _Fixer_, for years. She wasn't afraid of people attacking her since she had strong connection with the government after the last scandal she helped hide. She was known as the fixer, someone that could make all your problems go away if she deemed them worthy. She worked outside the law with nothing holding her back.

A man and woman were already there, fidgeting with nerves as they walked out of the car. They ran to her the moment she stepped out. She smiled as she opened the box and took out a crying child. The two men had kidnapped their baby boy and demanded more money they could dream to make in a life time.

"Nathan!" They gathered the child into their arms and Blue's mother heart cried out to them. They smiled at her with tears in their eyes, "Thank you."

"It's my job."

* * *

"Aqua!" Blue came back home to see her daughter sitting in front of her shop. She was crying and holding her latest invention to her chest. Her jacket was opened wide and Blue was worried about her getting sick with all the snow around her. Her little six year old girl dropped the contraption and ran to her. She burst out crying as Blue lifted her into her arms.

Blue unlocked the door with great difficulty since she was still holding Aqua and had to nudge the door open with her hip. She bent down and grabbed the wooden contraption, knowing that her daughter would still want to work on it. She set it on the low coffee table and placed Aqua on one of the plush chair.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate, okay?" Aqua was still crying but nodded.

Blue opened the curtains to let the light in and her bookstore filled with light. She had bought the two story house after Green had left her determine to make a living for her daughter. She turned the first floor into a bookshop café. It was a big success and her life with her daughter was perfect. Blue quickly made the hot chocolate with three large marshmallows and placed it in front of Aqua.

"Thank you Momma," She sniffled and drank it carefully.

"I thought Bill was taking care of you." Blue made a mental note to take his glasses and shove it somewhere the sun doesn't shine. If something happened to her daughter while in his care, there was hell to be paid.

"The kids were having a snow ball fight and I wanted to play to. I made a catapult and everything! But then none of them would let me play and broke it. They said they didn't want to play with a bastard child with no father."

"Oh, honey," Blue pulled the little girl onto her lap. "You don't want to be playing with them anyways. You want to know why? It's because they didn't want to lose to a girl. They knew that you can easily take them all out by yourself with your catapult. Now let's go make a list for Santa. You always liked that."

"Santa won't give me anything," Aqua said silently. "I punched Alice when she broke my catapult."

Blue laughed at that. It was moments like this that reminded her that Aqua was truly her daughter. She might have Green's brains but she was a McAlister through and through. She knew a good parent would tell their child that violence wasn't the best thing to do but Blue couldn't blame her. In truth she was tempted to do just that to their parents.

"Anyways, Santa isn't real. He's just something people make up to escape reality. It's not logical to believe in magic," Aqua's words broke Blue's heart.

"You were excited for Santa to come last year. What happened? Did someone tell you that he wasn't real?" Blue asked.

"He didn't give me what I wanted last year and I was good," Blue winced at that. When she stole a peak at Aqua's letter there was one thing that she could never give Aqua. The words still leaped into her vision as if she were holding the letter at that moment. _Dear, Santa. Momma told me you're magic and can make miracles happen. The only thing I need is a chance. Let my father come home._

Blue cried for her daughter that night. She wished that she could give her daughter everything but she knew that Green couldn't be a part of their family. She never told Aqua about Green, only that her father was off to save the world and would be home soon. It was better if her daughter thought her father was a hero rather than the bastard he truly was.

* * *

_Paperbound Happiness_. Green looked up at the painted words over the door. Everything was the same as when he left seven years before. All except for this one little shop. It had all of the small town's charm and Green was happy that Blue was able to move on so easily. It wasn't the same for him though. Her smile haunted his dreams for the last seven years. After he woke, he would reach out but there was only cold emptiness where she used to be.

She was his only regret. He didn't love her and didn't harbour any feelings for her but now that he looked back on it, he saw that they parted badly. He had no regrets for leaving this small town though. He didn't like how everyone knew each other and how they insisted on waving high every time someone pass.

His grandfather had just pasted a week ago and heard that Blue held the ceremony. His grandfather had taken her and Silver in when they were little so he knew how close they were. He knew that he would have to thank her and would rather it be in person. A part of him regretted that what brought them back together was so sad.

He took a deep breath and reached for the door knob.

A snowball his the back of his head. Green twitched and turned to yell at whoever threw it. He stopped when he saw himself staring into Blue's eyes. But this wasn't his Blue. This was a little imp of four, five at the most. She blushed in shame and held a small catapult to her chest. He was a tall man so she only reached his knee. Her shoulder length orange hair cupped her face adorably and her button nose and eyes was the image of Blue.

Blue had a daughter? Why didn't she call him when she get remarried? _Why should she? _A voice taunted back.

"I'm sorry Mister," She apologized with the maturity of an adult. "I was testing the distance each cord would yield. I didn't know the tension in this cord would be so much and it hit you. I'm sure Momma would give you some free coffee though."

"You made that?" He asked, kneeling in front of her. Her face brightened as she showed him her catapult and told him all of the calculation she was doing. To say he was impressed was understatement. This must the brightest child he knew. When he and Blue talked about a child, this was what he imagined. But this wasn't his daughter. How could Blue remarry? Well they were never married but it still hurt. The image of her wrapped around a faceless man made his temper raise more than it should have. If he handled everything better back then, this could be _his_ daughter.

"I would love some coffee. Where's your mother?" He asked the child when her curious stare caught his attention. He knew the answer but asked anyways. The child brightened when he asked about her mother. There was no doubt the girl adored her mother. The little girl grabbed his hand and pulled him into the little shop.

"Momma, I hit a man!" She said it as if it was just another Sunday morning. "I promised that you will give him some coffee."

"Aqua if you keep doing this, I'll be out of coffee by the afternoon," Blue's clear laugh made his heart jerk. She stepped out from behind a bookcase with a cup of coffee in his hands. She froze and stared at him, the cup shattering against the wooden floor.

Green could only stare as well. She was more beautiful than she was the day he left. Her long brown hair was the colour of rich chocolate woven from dreams. She was a little taller than most girls but he knew that the top of her head only reached his chin so that her head would fit perfectly against his shoulder. Her womanly body was enough to make her remember all the winter nights they were together in his grandfather's lab. Her blue eyes were more beautiful than he had imagined in his dreams. They were a dark ocean blue that were so clear, he never knew their depth.

Blue's shriek broke though the haze in his mind. Her feet were across the room in seconds as she tore Aqua from his grasp. She held the little girl against her as if she expected Green to take her away.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded coldly.

"I wanted to thank you for holding my grandfather's funeral. I'm sorry that I wasn't there but I was busy."

"No one expected you to come so you weren't missed. Everyone knows that you always leave the ones you _claim_ to love. Leave before I call the police. No one wants you in this town so you must as well leave to that cold lab of yours. Aqua will you stand on the chair, while I grab the broom to sweep this mess up? I don't want you to cut your feet."

"Blue, I understand that you're angry but if you only give me a chance-"

"There is nothing left to say. Leave!" Against everything his heart was telling him, Green followed his brain and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Why did you scream at that man Momma?" Aqua asked as Blue tucked her into bed. In her short life, she had never seen her mother so angry. Not even when she was being bullied. Usually her mother's anger was cold and controlled. Today it was heated and seemed to flow from years of hate. "I'm sorry I let the bad man in."

"Don't worry, you couldn't have known he was a bad man." Blue kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now, I want you to stay away from that man. Promise me Aqua."

"I promise Momma. I'm going to win the science fair again this year with my catapult!" Blue smiled sadly as she closed the door behind her. She couldn't possible sleep with her heart pounding. She wanted to cry but she already shed all the tears she could for Green Oak. Seeing him again unlocked all the feelings she had held dormant for years.

He was still the most attractive man she ever laid eyes on, even seven years from that fateful day. He was taller and his shoulders wide as if he had been bodybuilding all the years instead of being in a lab. His hair was still that rich orange colour that spiked every which way no matter how he tried to control it. Then there were his eyes. Some things never seemed to change. His eyes were still the rock hard emerald that haunted her dreams. She was thankful that she didn't have to see them in Aqua is she inherited his eyes.

She remembered the day she fell in love with him as if she was still twelve years old. It was a month after Professor Oak had taken her in. She was being bullied by two boys older and bigger than her thinking that she stole their money. She hadn't but that didn't stop them. Then Green came in. They've been living in the same home but she didn't really talk to him much. He didn't say a word as he walked between them and broke the kid's nose. He stuffed his hands into his overly large pockets and left as silently as he came. From that moment on, she followed Green as if he was a God and was doomed from then.

A knock interrupted her memories. Drawing her rob around her tighter, she went to open the door, swearing that if it was Green she would slam the door in his face. It wasn't Green. Instead it was a little present box. She knew that it wasn't from Green since he was never overly romantic but her curiosity forced her to open it.

As soon as she saw its content, she dropped it to the ground with a wordless scream. She raced to the phone to call the police. Inside the beautifully wrapped box was a human hand and it was very real.

* * *

**And that's all! When I was first writing Wally I considered making his last name West but then it reminded me too much of Kid Flash. **

**Review if you liked.**


	2. Finding a Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**You might have notice that this has a cover :3 I had my friend come and made me the cover. He also made some for my other fanfic and tempted to post a chapter of _An Autumn Affair_ since the cover was just too beautiful!**

* * *

Green didn't know if he should be angry since he knew that Blue wouldn't be happy to see him but there was still a cold hole in his heart. He came to this town to ask for her forgiveness, to give him some peace of mind that he didn't break her entirely. That he didn't ruin an innocent person's life with one selfish act.

Green grumbled as he walked down the street. He stuffed him hands into his jacket pockets and thought over all the possibilities that could occur. He also needed to fix his current problem. Green Oak, world renowned scientist was currently homeless. He asked his sister but she laughed and slammed the door in his face. It was obvious how she felt about him leaving. Then he tried to book a motel room but they turned away at him too. The owner laughed and shooed him away. So he had two choices: sleep on the streets or go back to Blue with his tail between his legs. Which one was more damaging to his dignity?

He didn't notice the snow falling around him since he was going over all of the options he had. Since he still hadn't concluded his business with Blue, he decided to prey on her kindness. They had a past relationship so she had to pity him. He could also play on her love for her daughter. He wouldn't mind talking science with her daughter. Even if Blue hated him currently, she had to pity him. She was always a kind generous person that was warm and loving. How much can a person change in seven years?

He will go to Blue and asked her for a home.

He stopped in his tracks when a police car raced by. He held his breath until he saw it turn the corner, towards Blue's house. He raced down the street as a prickly ball bounced around in his stomach. Did something happen to Blue and Aqua? Did he put her into a rage that she did something irrational? Was her house on fire? Good God, let it just be Blue overacting over a scrape! If there was a fire, let him come in time to save her.

He skidded to a stop in front of her house and breathed a breath of relief. Nothing was on fire. He didn't see Blue immediately but he saw Aqua sitting in the seat of a police cruiser. He ran to her side and she climbed further into the car.

"What's wrong, Aqua?" He asked her.

"You're a bad man, Momma said so." Aqua told him.

"I'm a what?" Green almost chocked on his words. Maybe Blue hated him more than he thought she did. But she didn't need to pass on her hate to her daughter. There goes his chance at making Blue forgive him by using his daughter. Hearing that in his head made him sound like a complete jerk. In the back of his mind he knew Blue was making him desperate.

"A bad man," Aqua stressed every word pointing an accusing finger at him. Green almost laughed at that. She looked so much like her mother except for her hair. In the back of his mind, he went through the list of men he knew with orange hair.

Green saw the struggle in her face as she climbed out the other side of the car and ran to a police man. She tugged on his pants and asked him, "What makes a bad man?"

He looked at her weird before he answered, "Bad men are people who steal, kill and leave women at the altar."

He knew that was a direct hit to Green since the police man glared at him. His fist tightened when Aqua nodded. Her brows knotted in thought as she thought over his words. Green was proud when he saw that she didn't jump on his words as truth, which she shouldn't. He never saw this man in his life yet he seemed to hate him.

"What about a person's character and goals?" Aqua asked. She asked a couple more questions that only gave the man a larger headache. Green only began to think about possible answers to her questions. What did make a person evil? Even if someone did evil things, that doesn't mean they were evil per say. One can never know if they had a good reason.

He rubbed his head. How could a child make him so philosophical? This was definitely Blue's daughter. With three simple words she made him think more than just science. He was still deep in thought when Aqua rushed past him to Blue. She just came out from the house and easily lifted her into her arms. Green noticed that she looked tired and began to worry about her.

"Mommy, we're talking about evil people. Is he evil?"

"His name is Green," Blue sounded as if she would rather not talk about him but she went on. "Green isn't evil but he's more of an egoistic, selfish, heartless jerk."

Green winced at every word she said, which he knew were meant to hurt him. Blue said it so casually and coldly but the hate was still there. At least she didn't say that was evil like he expected her to. Maybe there was still a chance at her forgiveness.

"What did you and the police talk about?" Aqua asked, "Did they find Poppa? I saw that he was away for a while and filed a missing person report. They laughed but I'm sure that someone was just Eric telling a joke. Did they find Poppa?"

"We don't need to find him," Blue kissed her nose. "I know where he is. He flies by your window every night to kiss you goodnight. He doesn't want to wake you since you still need your sleep. He's busy saving the world by killing the evil bacteria in the day so he doesn't have time to be here but I can tell you he loves you very much. He's killing the evil bacteria to save you."

"What if you tell him that I'm very smart and can help him in his battle of science? Will he comes home if he knows all of the science fairs I've won?"

"I don't know when he'll come back but I call him every night and tell him about your awards. He's very proud of you. Now run off to bed and lock your window tonight, I head that the mosquito population is growing. I'll be up to read you a bedtime story soon so pick a book and leave it on your bedside table."

Blue let Aqua down and watch as the energetic fire run off. Blue sighed as the policemen filed out of his house until there was only one left. Green glared at the man since he was the man that verbally attacked him. Blue flopped down into a chair as she rubbed the back of her neck. Out of habit, Green stood behind her and massaged her shoulder. She tensed but forced herself to relax.

"You're lucky that I'm too tired to remember to be angry at you. It's kind of nostalgic now, don't you think. You used to rub my shoulder after I got off work. It almost makes me forget that you're a jerk through and through."

Green didn't answer but growled deep in his chest. The silence was overwhelming so Blue tried to fill it with words. "Why are you here? You could've just called and thanked me."

"I think that the man that raised me as if I were his son merits more than a phone call. I also wanted to apologize to you. The way I left was unforgivable and I should've talked to you about the chance of me leaving before the wedding since I knew they would eventually call me."

"What would it matter?" Blue asked, "You would leave and I'll still be here. In the end you would chose a career and I can't blame you on that. I know your drive to leave this small town but I was never given a choice. Do you think that I want my daughter to grow up in a town that will judge her for my mistakes? I was never given a choice and I resent you for that."

Green pondered over her words. He felt as if there was something else that she wasn't telling her. His glaze slide to her hands folded on her lap, "You're not wearing a ring. What about Aqua's father? She's looks about five so I'm guessing you met him somewhere after a year I left."

"Aqua father left," The words sounded forced through years of pain. She still held her head high as his hands froze. Did she still love him?

"You seem to be a bad judge of character when it comes to men," Green grumbled.

"Yes, I am," Blue refused to say that she could read any man like a book. It was love that she failed so much as. Of course she was always able to help her friends with love, granted that it might not always be wanted but she did help. But when it came to finding love herself, she always came to a wall.

"You've done great with Aqua," Green changed the topic. He saw Blue's face soften as her eyes showed her pride.

"She was the one thing that kept me going on. I love her as any mother would love the child. She's a bright child and that scares me at times." She stood and walked to a shelf full of trophies and awards, "This is from the time she won the science fair and this is from a math contest she did last year. I just wish that she would let herself be a normal child instead of trying to prove herself."

Green watch her go on and on about her daughter's achievement. She blush when she noticed that she was rambling and most likely annoying Green. She saw Green study each award and hardened her heart the moment she felt it soften. She couldn't show this man weakness and have her heart broken again. She needed to be strong for Aqua.

"So how long are you going to be in town?" Blue asked. She honestly didn't think that it would be that long so his answer shocked her.

"I don't know," When did he not know anything? When have he not have every moment planned out just to his liking? Blue called him out on that fact sarcastically and Green rolled his eyes. "My boss said that I've been working too hard and has given me a few months to myself. It was rather sudden force but he said that since my grandfather just died, I should come back, heal a few wounds."

"So where are you staying?" She asked.

"I don't know that either. You see, my sister has abandoned me and none of the motels would service me." Blue knew it was because the owner of the only motel the town had owed her a favour and no doubt thought she wouldn't want Green in town. "I would like to stay for a while though. I still haven't visited Gramps's grave."

Blue sighed at that. She didn't want Green to stay longer than he already had but he deserved some closure after him grandfather's death. He might not show that he was hurting but she knew that he was. She also knew that she owed the old man for taking her in. Before she could think of anything else, she spoke.

"We have a spare room upstairs. It's a little under furnished but it's livable. As long as you don't mind Aqua asking you question that she no doubt will ask, it should be okay. But after you find another place or visit Gramps's grave you have to leave. I don't want Aqua getting too attach to you."

"He can't," a new voice interrupted them. Green looked over to see the policeman that stayed behind. "It's dangerous. I know that you like to help others but letting this man stay with you is dangerous. What if he's the man that sent you the hand?"

"Eric!" Blue wanted to slap him over the head. He said it so loud she was worried that Aqua might have heard them. She didn't want to worry her daughter so didn't tell her about the hand. She looked up the stairs and sighed when there was no sign that she heard them.

"I don't want my daughter to know about this. And Green wouldn't do something like this," Green was about to thank her for defending him but she scarred him with her verbal knife again. "Green has a different, crueler way to break someone. Since he already crossed me off his list of things he rather not be bothered with, I'm safe."

"He still can't stay with you. I was thinking that I should stay here to make you feel safer. There's not enough man to stay with you full time, the best that we can do is portal this street more often but more than that is impossible. Let me stay."

"No," Blue stated simply. At this moment Green smiled at the backbone he knew she had. It annoyed him when they were children but he couldn't be more thankful now. "I'm sure that you should take all these evidence down to the station and analyse them if you really want to help me."

Eric grumbled but walked out, glaring at Green as he left. Green walked outside and stopped the man before he got into his car. He still didn't know why the police were at Blue's house and he would be damned if no one told him. "So are you willing to enlighten me on what called you down here and what you think I've done?"

"Some bastard sent Blue a severed hand claiming that it was a love present from an admirer. We did a test and the hand is from a human. I've never seen you before and I don't want my future wife in danger."

Green eyes narrowed but he didn't need words to say that he doubted Eric's words. "I know that you and Blue had a past. I'm not going to take a chance with Blue's safety. I might have only moved here a couple years ago but words travels fast in a small town like this. They told me how you broke her heart and left easily."

"You think that I can hurt Blue?" Green snarled. He never let his anger showed but Green was tempted to break his jaw. Eric didn't say a word. He just slammed his car door and drove away. Green waited until he saw Eric drive around the corner before he stepped back inside. He saw Blue nudging something under a bookcase with her feet. She was looking out the window at the same time as if she expected someone was watching.

"Is he gone yet?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, so do you want to talk to me about that 'present' you got?" Green asked. Blue gave him a confused look which he could easily see past. He knew her acting was exaggerated from years of her trying to manipulate him to her heart content. He knew that Blue was worried inside but hiding it.

"Where is it?" Green's tone didn't leave much of an argument. Blue pouted at him but he refused to back down.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Don't try to fool me. We grew up together so I know you. You wouldn't just let someone else take that thing when you can find the person yourself. Since you need someone to help ground you, I'm going to help you. Whoever did this might be dangerous."

"There's no murder. It might have come from a corpse," Blue waved him away. "I can take care of myself. Anyways, I'm already letting you stay so don't try to push your luck with me, which you owe me for. Now for rent, you can work in the shop as a waiter. I can't wait to get you to wear that waiter outfit and make more memories…"

Blue trailed of at that. It seemed so easy to tease him like she had done as a child. Beside Silver, Yellow, and Red she didn't have many close friends though Green was always there for her yet more silently. Since her childhood was always so bleak, she made her it her teenage goal to make as many happy memories as possible. Green was often the unhappy victim of her goals with the simple words 'let's make memories'.

"Well, I hate to admit it but I can't answer half the question she asks me," Blue quickly recovered and changed the topic. "That is where you come in. You can answer all her questions and help her with her science fair in two weeks. We all know that me helping her in science is like Bella thinking. But I guess that we make a pair like that. I have common sense and wit but can't define more than two science words while Aqua can solve a physic question with only one look but can't tell when someone is being sarcastic."

Green found that ironic since Blue had a subtle sense of sarcasm when she was angry. He knew that she was smarter than she was giving herself credit for. Even if she only graduated high school she was the smartest person he knew, beside himself of course. He wondered why she never went to university after he left. There was no doubt that she could get through college pretty easily, if she didn't become bored to death first and moved on to meddling.

"Well, I should show you to your room," Blue moved on as if she already won. She knew she had so knew going on would be useless. Green had nowhere else to go and this was her opportunity to get back at Green for breaking her heart. She smiled at the opportunity to torture him to her heart content. The only downside was the possibility of Aqua falling for him. She knew that Aqua wanted a father and was worried about that fact.

Green followed her up the stairs after she rigorously locked up the shop. There was so many lock that he started to worry that she had similar problems in the past. He noted that they pasted by an opened door. He stopped and saw that Aqua was inside hugging a book to her chest. His heart contracted when he noticed what book it was.

"_Green, will you read this book to me? I always love this book. It has a princess and a-"_

"_Fine, I'll read it to you Pesky Woman,"_ Green winced at the memory. When he looked back in time, he realized how cold he used to be to her. It was a wonder why she ever fell in love with him or how he could think that she would accept his proposal.

Green turned back to Blue when she gently pushed him into a room. It was small and had only the bare minimal. He recognized Silver's cold touch and knew that this used to be his room. He wondered where Silver was. The man was overly protective of his sister that he doubted that he would leave this town. He thought that he would be here the moment he heard about the present.

He noticed that she had a sad smile when she picked up a bedside picture of them. When Green asked her about Silver, her smile became genuine. Her eyes became glittery as she started to get a dreamy look on her face. Green knew that face. It was a successful meddling scheme face.

"I kicked Silver out," She laughed. "I sent him to New York so he could live his own life. Aqua cried when he moved but then again she always complains about him because he smothered her. He actually met someone in June. They're so perfect for each other and they got married. I was the maid of honour since I did get them together and Aqua was the flower girl. Gold and Crystal are getting married too but aren't getting married until next summer since it's symbolic for them. I wanted to plan it but-"

"You're blabbering," Green sighed. Blue rolled her eyes and waved his words away.

"Yes, insult the woman that is letting you stay in her home," She said sarcastically. "Remember to get up early in the morning. Your shift starts at six sharp!"

Green threw himself onto the pillow when she walked out and groaned. At least she didn't hate him enough to throw him out on his ass. But he didn't know if being Blue would be any worst. He had to gain her forgiveness to forgive himself so vowed to endure whatever she threw at him. There was also the problem of whoever sent Blue that present.

Green sat up and looked around the room. This would be his home until he could win Blue`s forgiveness. He knew that a home was suppose to be warm and dreamed of a warm home with Blue. This was a home and Blue was there but then why did it feel so cold?

* * *

**Not as good as my last chapter and certainly not as long since this only a set up chapter. But I still hope you like it and reviewed.**


	3. A Golden Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"Wally, can you go over this?" Blue rubbed her tired eyes as she spread out the wrapping paper. It was a bright blue with a plain flower pattern. Her faithful friend came beside her and looked over her shoulder. At first he didn't see anything until Blue pulled out a UV light and shined it over the wrapping paper. It showed an invisible writing on the blank side.

"Can you translate this? I think it's in French so you can easily Google translate it," Blue quickly wrote down the faded words. The words were light and the handwriting wasn't the most legible so she was afraid that she might have written it wrong.

"I don't think that it's for me," Blue read over the flowery letter again. "It's not address to me and I can't remember the last time I got a secret admirer present. Maybe I just got it by mistake or he was hoping to give it to one of my customers."

Blue stretched her aching back and wished that Green was there to massage her shoulders again. Blue slapped herself. She had left Green asleep early in the morning so she could analyse the gift in private at her Helpers Headquarter. She knew that Green would try to control everything and would rather not have him hanging over her shoulder. She didn't like leaving Aqua alone with Green but she called Daisy to come over and help watch over them.

"Do you want me to take this to the office?" Wally asked as he held up some prints. She recognized that they were fingerprints. Blue sighed and thought over all of the options and what could come out of them. She knew that Green was taking up most of her thought and began to regret her kindness. She never should've let Green stay at her home. She was far from forgiven him but she knew that she couldn't just leave him out in the cold. She owed the old man more than that.

"Blue?" Wally brought her out of her thoughts. _Damn you Green!_

"There's no use," Blue sighed. "I don't think you can find Mr. Hand in the system. For one, he might not even be from town. You see, you can hardly go around town without a hand and not have the town talking. And one can hardly kill someone in this town without anyone noticing. So either this guy is a tourist or already dead. I guess we can cross off dead because it doesn't look too rotten. Though from how big this hand is I'm guessing this hand is from a man. So if you want, look for matches but I doubt you'll find anything. And will you get that?"

Wally jumped when there was a knock at the door. She never looked up from the letter but motioned with her hands for him to answer the door. He raised her brow wondering how she knew. As if she could read his mind, she motioned toward the surveillance video that showed the front of the building and a woman knocking on the door. Blue typed something into the computer before she addressed him.

"She doesn't look like one of our usual customer. For one, she doesn't look afraid, only angry and that bag alone should be able to finance my store for the next month. Clear this table while I talk to her and make sure this door is closed. I don't want her to think that my attention is going to be divided. She seems like the type of person who wants all the attention."

Blue didn't wait for Wally to finish as she walked out into the little room at the end of the hall that she used to greet her clients. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she couldn't see past the fogged glass before she opened the door. The woman raged in and almost knocked Blue over. Blue ignored the act and straightened her skirt. She sighed and waited for the woman to calm.

"I want you to get rid of her," She finally stated. Blue went over all of the possibility in her head as the woman raged on. The woman wasn't wearing a ring so it couldn't be a mistress. The woman looked about fifty so it might be an overprotective mother that doesn't like her son dating a woman that was no doubt not good enough. Nothing new.

"Can you tell me why first," Blue asked when the woman stopped to catch her breath.

"What does it matter? I want her gone so you make her go away!" The woman yelled, "You're a fixer so fix my problem. I'm not paying you to ask question I'm paying you to do a job. I don't care if you kill her or send her to the Bermuda Triangle. I just want for her to disappear."

Blue didn't say a word, instead walked to the door and slammed her hand over the fogged glass. "I'm sure you can read, can't you Ms.? Whose name is on the door? I'm sure it's not Julian Covent. I didn't know that Julian was spelt B-L-U-E. I guess I need to catch up on my spelling."

"You can stop with the sarcasm," The woman rolled her eyes. "How did you know who I am? I've heard that-"

"My point is that my name is on this door and this is my organization and I shall run it the way I want. I do things my way because I know what is best. To answer your question, I put your license plate through the system and find everything I need to know about you. I don't know why you need my help when we've bought out of your past problems."

"Who do you think you are?" The woman raged.

"Your last resort," Blue raised her chin in defiance. "People only come to me when they're truly desperate. When the police can't help them and they feel that the only person they can turn to is little old me. And I will do everything in power to help you. But I will only help you if your reasons are pure. Now give me your reason."

"It's my daughter," She collapsed onto the couch in the hall. "My granddaughter was so happy when she came to me. She told me that she was going to enter this contest. I want so much for her to win but then when I went to check who else was joining, I saw that there was a child that my granddaughter couldn't beat. She's so happy about this I just didn't want for her dreams to get crushed."

"I know what that must feel like," Blue sat next to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "My daughter didn't get the part in this play she wanted. It's hard being a mother because you want to give them the world but they can't learn if you do. Let's think about this for a moment. Would your daughter really want to learn that she only won because her grandmother arranged it? It would hurt her more if she thought her grandmother didn't believe in her enough. And think about that poor child. She deserves as much as a chance as anyone."

The woman sighed and stood up. She walked to the door but turned back to her, "I know you're right and I must look silly coming here hoping that this could all be easier. I know that I can't force you into anything so I won't ask you this again. I almost regret meeting you today. Good bye Blue."

Blue knew that wasn't the answer the woman wanted but it was the right answer to say. She looked out the window to make sure that she left entirely. She turned back when Wally walked out holding a phone against his chest. He signalled for her to answer it and she knew that it must've been important. She took the phone and motioned for Wally to her laptop.

"Wally, call Aqua and tell her and tell her that she knows that I'm going to be a little late in picking her up. Remind her to stay in school while she's waiting for me to pick her up," Blue checked her watch and saw that it was almost seven in the morning. "She should be up by now."

Wally head shot up and look at her in shock. "Who's watching Aqua right now?"

"Aqua is watching Green for me."

* * *

Green groaned as he felt something cold press against his face. It stopped for a while when he swatted at it but it became more insistence. He swore and sat up causing whatever was on his chest to fall to the ground with a thump. His eyes shot open when he realized that someone was crying. He looked over the bed to see Aqua on the floor with a stethoscope around her neck. He knelt next to her and helped her to stand up but she pushed his hands away.

"I can get up by myself," Her eyes glowed with defiance and determination despite the tears in her eyes. "My bum bum hurts."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" When she shook her head, he went on, "Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to use my stethoscope but you woke up," She pointed to her clipboard where she was recording his heartbeats. Green sighed and read the crudely made notes.

"You know it's unethical to conduct an experiment on a person without their consent? Next time you want to practise on someone, you have to ask them first. If you do this out in the lab, you could get into big trouble."

"What does unethical mean?" The child asked.

"It's when you do something that isn't morally right." Green explained. "How did you get into my room anyways? It's only seven thirty and a Friday too! Shouldn't you go to school?"

"I used a bobby pin just like Momma showed me and I don't want to go to school," Aqua stuck out the tongue in disgust. "Everyone there is a meanie. Anyways Momma says that I need to make your day hell and make sure you do just as Momma says so I _need_ to be here. See Momma says right here that I need to make sure you were the pretty dress. She says that if you don't do as I say, I'm allowed to kick you out and if you still don't leave, I'll call her and she'll be very mad if I do!"

Aqua pressed a piece of paper to his face and jabbed her finger at it. Green took it from her and scanned it over a couple times. It was in Blue's flowery handwriting and he could hear her mocking voice. When he looked back up, Aqua was holding one of the most revealing maid dresses her ever saw. Aqua happily put a strip of frill over his head as if he were nothing more than a giant doll to her. She then set the dress at his feet and walked out.

"The shop opens in an hour so you need to be down soon," She gave him a stern look before she closed the door. Green was tempted to throw the dress out the window but knew it would give Blue the chance to kick him out just as she wanted. He would have to swallow his pride if he were to help her and find the man that sent her the hand. If only he could read that note or send the hand to his lab in Washington but he had neither.

In the back of his mind, he wondered where Blue was. He was surprise that she wasn't here since he assumed that this was her only job. She must've gotten up early if she left without him noticing. He just hoped that she was safe since he was still worried over the gift that was sent to her. He knew that was upset last night even if she tried to hide it and hope that she wasn't trying to go after the killer. This was something for the police to take care of.

Green put on the little black dress and cursed Blue. When did she buy this dress? It was the most indecent and silly things he ever seen! He just hoped that there weren't too many customers today. He walked down the stairs to find Aqua placing a tray of muffins in the window to attract customers. Aqua didn't hold back her laugh when she saw him. She skipped happily to him and grinned up at him.

"You look very pretty today, _Greenie_." The way she drew out the name only Blue dared call her made him twitch. He remembered reading that Aqua was ordered to call him that. He heard someone laugh and turned to see his sister walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Green asked his sister. Did Blue invite the whole town to see his humiliation? Green tried to pull down the skirt in a vain attempt to cover his hairy legs. Knowing Blue, this wasn't going to be the worst thing she'll do to him.

"I'm here to babysit Aqua," Daisy placed her hand over her hips and glared at him.

"Auntie Daisy!" Aqua jumped into the woman's arms, "Uncle Wally called me and told me that you would be watching me. Momma says that I don't need to go to school today because I'm much to smart."

"Now Aqua," Green said sternly. "I know that you might be smarter than other kids but you still need to go to school so you can get into university. They look at your attitude as well as your marks. If you skip all the time you won't be able to go to university and then get a good job. Don't you want to get a good job so you can help your mother when you're older?"

"I guess so," Aqua looked at her feet. She pursed her lips in thought and then looked up at him. "I'll go if you walk me. Aunty Daisy needs to watch over the store and I can't go to school alone. It's dangerous if an adorable little girl goes all alone where a big bad man can attack me. I need a Poppa to protect me."

Green didn't know what to say when she hugged his leg and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Was she getting attached to him? He didn't want her to get attached to him. He just wanted Blue's forgiveness. He didn't deserve a family after what he did to Blue. Anyways, his life was in Washington with his job and that cold laboratory.

"I want you to come so that everyone can see the pretty dress Momma made you!" Green felt relief and dread spread through him. She was only trying to embarrass him as Blue told her to. He nodded and head out the door, leaving her to follow him. She clapped her hands in happiness and ran forward and grabbed his hand. She smiled up at him as she led him down the street.

Her school wasn't too far from her home but she was glad that she got to walk with Green. He was just like the dad she would imagine when she went asleep. Maybe Santa was just late in giving her a father. She didn't ask for a biological father so she would just have to take what she was given. He didn't know that he was going to be her father just yet. She would just have to be a matchmaker like her Momma.

* * *

"Thank you for watching over Aqua for so long Mr. Cliff, I just lost track of the time. Aqua honey, it's time to go." Blue walked into Aqua's classroom. Her heart stopped when she saw that the only person in the room was an old man. Aqua would never leave without her and she began to worry. She quickly called Wally to check if Daisy had called him as she raced down the street to see if she walked back to the shop by herself.

She threw the door opened and saw Aqua sitting at the table. Blue sank to her knees beside the little girl and screamed, "I told you to stay in your classroom and wait for me to pick you up!"

"I asked Green to pick me up," Aqua shirked away from Blue's angry glare. Aqua stumbled over her excuses but Blue slammed down her foot. Everyone stopped and stared at Blue's rage. Aqua felt everyone stare at her and the tears began to flow. The fear that consumed her blinded her from Aqua's tears and made her words sound angry.

"Did you know how scared I was when I went to pick you up and you weren't there? I had Wally looking for you and I was going to call Silver in half an hour! You're grounded for a whole week! Don't even think of reading a book or playing with your little inventions or anything!"

"Don't over react, Blue," Green stood in front of Blue. "It's my fault since I didn't call like I should've. She just wanted to make sure that I'm still wearing this silly dress!"

The red blocking her vision faded and she was able to see the dress she picked out for him. Despite herself, she laughed at the silliness of Green coming to Aqua's rescue like a knight while wearing the thing. She knew that he usually wouldn't draw attention to himself so it surprised her that he would do this. Her gaze slid to Aqua who hid behind Green's leg. How many time have she wished that Aqua could meet Green but pride stopped her from doing so?

"You're still grounded," Blue told Aqua in a softer voice. She saw that everyone was still staring at them and gave them a fake smile. "That's just being a mother for you. Now who wants coffee?"

Blue went behind the counter to begin making a brew as the tension in the air began to loosen. When she saw that everyone was going on with their day, she called Wally and told him that she found Aqua. She didn't like that she caused her daughter to cry but the stress was making her nerves jumble. Maybe she should close the shop tomorrow. She would like to stay with Aqua a little more. She also wanted to make sure Green and Aqua didn't get any closer. She didn't want them to spend any more time together than they already have. They were both smart and would eventually see the truth. At that moment she wished that she wasn't so prideful and told Green about Aqua or at least told Aqua the truth earlier. Now if they found out they would both hate her.

Then she'll be truly alone.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Green was calling her name. She winced when hot pain erupted in her hand. She looked down and saw that she the coffee she had been pouring had overflowed over her hand. She jumped back, spilling the coffee further. Swearing loudly, she turned to grab something to clean the coffee before it reached the books.

When she turned, she was facing Green's chest. He grabbed her hand and held it to examine. He growled his disapproval and brought her to where she kept the first aid kit. He continued to criticize her while he treated her hand. Blue made a face at him but he ignored them.

"Damn, you're as klutzy as ever," Green snarled. He held her hand to his lips as he would when they were teenagers. Her heart contracted when he spoke words in a soft voice, the same words he would say whenever she was hurt. "My hands are holding you. Let me lift you up and I'll be by your side whenever you fall. I'll hold you through it all. Just don't turn away."

Blue held her breath since she knew this was the part where she was supposed to answer him but she couldn't find it in her heart to repeat the words she once had. She realized that from a vantage point of everyone else, they must look like a couple. In a small town, news would travel fast and she didn't want anyone to think that she was falling in love with him again. If anyone asked him, they would also ask about Aqua.

Blue hardened her heart and her voice turned cold, "I need to clean up that spill."

She pushed past him and notice Aqua frown. This was getting out of her control faster than she thought it would.

* * *

Blue sighed as she locked the door to the bookshop café and turned on the security system. It had been an emotionally draining day and she only wanted to go to bed. She noticed a little box on the counter with a note on it. At first she thought nothing of it since it was plain and not decorated like a present. She thought that one of the customers had left it behind so she went to set it aside for them in case they came back.

Her eyes drew to the not like a moth to a flame. Her matchmaking heart couldn't help but see the words 'love' and began to read more. She stopped mid-step and drew in a sharp breath.

_My lovely Blue, you have my heart so in return I have given you a golden heart with the scent of roses. I saw you today. You looked so beautiful in your anger but then I saw him touch you. I was so angry that he would attack you that I almost killed him in a rage. But I am a civilized person and didn't. Someone told me that he was living with you. Please don't let others think that our love isn't real and send him away. I don't want to dirty my hands and kill him but you must make him leave. Don't commit the sin of adultery or I shall have to take our daughter. I cannot have her be raised by a whore. Forever yours, your secret admirer._

"Green!" Blue raced up the stairs with her heart racing. She didn't bother to open the bpx since she was almost certain she knew what was inside. "The crazy bastard thinks that he's going to take my daughter away and this is all your fault! I knew I shouldn't let you stay yet I did and now my daughter is going to pay the price."

Blue didn't bother to knock as she barged into Green's room. Her rage blinded her from the fact that he was shirtless and glaring at her. She threw the unopened box onto the bed. A heart painted gold fell out and Green jumped at that. He didn't have time to say anything before Blue was shoving the note into his face.

"You're ex-husband is doing this?" Green growled when he read that he was Aqua's father. How could someone so demented create a sweet child and threaten to kill her? He vowed that if he ever met the man, he would strangle him to free Blue from him. "Aqua father is doing this?"

"No he isn't," Blue snapped. "This guy is so disillusioned that he think he is."

"How do you know?" Green challenged.

"Because he's-"

"Who?" Green demanded. "Who is Aqua's father?"

Blue knew from Green's tone that he wouldn't back down until he got an answer and fear settled into her stomach. How can she answer him?

* * *

**How do you type that dramatic piano music that plays when every something happens? Because I just want to type it in at that moment. How will Blue get out of this or will Green find out the truth? Review if you liked. **


	4. A Father's Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**So there might be some confusion about me and oldrivalshipping. I said that it wasn't my favourite but that doesn't mean I don't like it. I fully support this shipping but it's not my OTP like mangaquestshippnig and specialshipping. I love Blue and Green together, I wouldn't even write them if I didn't like them.**

* * *

"Who is Aqua's father?" Green demanded as he grabbed her arms. His hold wasn't painful but it was firm enough to show him how angry he was. Blue saw the determined flame in his hard green eyes and her mind began to race. She knew that she would have to lie to him. This wasn't the way to tell him the truth.

"He's died!" Blue said with more heart then she thought she could. In her mind, she saw him walk away on their wedding day and the pain came back in waves. That day, the fantasy she had about him truly did die, so it wasn't entirely a lie. "He died and if you tell Aqua, I'll rip off your dick and shove it up a place you don't want to know."

Green looked into her eyes and for a moment he thought that he would see past her lie. "Did you love him?"

Blue thought his voice was shaky and unsure but was sure she misheard it. She knew Green wasn't the type to second guess himself. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked into her eyes. Yes she did love Aqua father but she didn't any more.

"He broke my heart when he left," Blue heart clenched when she almost said that it was Green. "And he never gave me the chance to call him a bastard. I loved him and he left. I couldn't do anything to make him stay. And now I live for my daughter. In fact, I love him so much that I won't love anyone ever again."

Green was silent for a moment as he went over the new facts in his mind. He didn't know what made him ask if she loved Aqua's father but her answer didn't settle well with him. Though, the last part sounded a little force to him. She must've been hiding her pain over this man's death so she must be adverse for having another man under her roof. He knew that he wouldn't tell Aqua about her father's death either. The girl must've thought of her father as a hero, no doubt Blue's doing. He remembered the hopeful look in the little girl's eyes that morning.

"Aqua's father doesn't matter," Blue looked worriedly at the door, afraid that Aqua might over hear them. "Aqua was the one thing that I lived for after he left. I'm going to protect her with my life because she saved mine."

"I know," Green said softly. He looked over at his bag that he barely unpacked. "I want to protect her too. What are we going to do?"

"The obvious answer is to kick you out," Blue sighed. "But I can't just leave you out on the streets."

"I should leave. I never should've come in the first place and it was foolish of me to think that-" Green cut off sharply and his face became void of emotions. "But I can't just leave now that this man is after you. I know that we left on bad terms but I still want to help you. I'll help you find this man but it seems as if I'll only put Aqua and you in more danger."

"If you want to stay," Blue hesitated. "I know a place you can stay."

Blue moved before Green could answer. She went into Aqua's room across the hall. She sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her into her arms. Aqua woke up, rubbing her eyes, oblivious of the fear in Blue's eyes. She leaned her head against Blue's shoulder, her head heavy from sleep. Even though Blue could see that, she whispered to her daughter.

"I have to go out for a while," Blue told the child's softly. Green leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and watched the two.

"Where are you going Momma?"

"You don't need to know. But I'm calling Wally to watch you and I want you to be asleep by the time I get back. I'll only be gone for half an hour but I don't want you to be home alone. As well, there's a few more ground rules. I don't want you going anywhere alone from now on. You go directly from and to school with no exceptions. Don't go off with anyone and don't open any of the packages even if you think it's one of your books."

"Momma," Aqua wined softly but Blue cut her off.

"Do it for me, baby."

Green watch Blue put Aqua back to bed. They were a family that adjusted to not having a male figure in the house. They were so happy together that they didn't need another person in their life. He shook his head when the image of him as a part of their family. He wondered what it would be like to have someone to live for, to have a home to go back to.

"Let's go," Blue nudged at his arm. He followed her and she greeted a man at the door. There, she led him to her car and gestured for him to enter. Thought out the ride, she hadn't said a word to her and he began to worry. It was obvious that she didn't want to help him but something was compelling her to do so.

They stopped in front of a small building and he raised a brow at how run down and empty it looked. He saw that the word 'Helpers' was engraved above the door. He didn't know why she hesitated before she let him in and his worried doubled. At first glance, they entered a comfortable little hall that led to a little greeting room. Beside the sunniest of the room, a cold eerie feeling made him stare at the door at the far end of the wall.

He made a mental note to look into it before Blue dragged him up the stairs. There wasn't much else beside a small office and a little bathroom. Blue pulled several blankets out of a closet and placed it onto the couch, which he judged would be his bed for the night. All through this, she didn't say a word. He was usually a very patient man but her silence began to build on him.

"What is this Blue?" Green demanded. His tone more harsh than he meant it to but he remembered how she would never hesitate to tell him anything in the past. Blue's shoulders slumped and she turned to him with tired eyes and sat on the couch. He wanted to comfort her and take away the weight that was no doubt weighing on her shoulders. "Is this illegal?"

"No," Blue answered him. "When I was just getting started with the shop, money was hard to find and I was working as a waitress to meet ends meet. It was a little far out of town but I had to support Aqua. I worked there for a while and made connection to everyone there. Then one day, this woman came in and asked for help. She was being stalked and needed a place to stay. I couldn't let her run forever and met with this stalker myself. You know how I am with people. I got him to leave her alone and she gave me a paycheck that was able to pay my bill for the next month as thanks. I didn't want the money at first but I had to think about Aqua. So I started this business that helps people with their problems. I work outside of the law so there's nothing that holds me back from helping them."

Green smiled at that. She was always strong willed and had a strong sense of justice after her experience with the Masked Man. He couldn't see why she wouldn't tell him about this. He could easily imagine her doing a job like this for no money at all. This place was secluded and unless the killer followed them, the killer wouldn't find them. Then why was she so nervous?

"Aqua doesn't know about this," Blue told him. "I try to separate this job from my family as much as possible. I've developed a lot of enemies in this job but I've been able to keep my family apart from it. I don't want you to go into that room on the first floor. I go into people's person life very often and it's not right for you to see that to. They trust me with their secrets so I have to keep them. As well, if anyone comes and knock on the door, don't open it. Only Wally and I have a key."

"Wally?" Green asked. He didn't know who he was but guessed that he was the man that blue had called to watch over Aqua. If she trusted the man with her daughter, this man must be something.

"His parents called me when he ran away one day. He was a sickle child with asthma and his parents worried about him often. When I found him, he fought me with everything me had to help him. He wanted a few more days of freedom. He was trapped under his parents love and I had to give him a chance to find himself without his parents' interference. So I hired him part time. His parents fought me at first but once they saw how much his health improved, they agreed to let him work for me full time."

Green smiled as he remembered all of the lost animals Blue would take in. She had a heart of gold that he always wondered how her past didn't tarnish her pure heart. Though she often did hide what she was truly feeling.

"Now that we've established the ground rules, I need to get home." Blue stood and thrust a pillow into his arms. She stopped at the door and glared at him, "And I will know if you do go into that room."

Green didn't wince when she slammed the door shut but the coldness in her voice was enough to have his stomach turning. He didn't really like the fact that he would be forced to stay here while Blue and Aqua were in danger. He watched her drive away and knew that he never felt more hopeless and alone. When her car was out of sight, he walked down the stairs.

If she was still the Blue he knew, then he should be able to get into the room easily. A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was wrong to go into the room not five minutes after she told him not to but he rationalized with himself that he was only trying to help her.

First, he ran his hand over the frame to see if there was any alarm. When he saw that there were none, he found two wires and went to work on the lock. She had taught him little tricks in their high school years when she constantly drag him off on one of her many antics. He shook his head, not wanting to remember their time together and feel the guilt again. The lock unlocked with a soft click and he reached to open the door. At the last moment he hesitated.

He knew he couldn't do this to Blue. He couldn't betray the little trust she had in him. If he wanted her to forgive him, betraying her wishes wouldn't be the best thing to do. It also didn't feel right after she gave him a place to stay when she could just have easily told him to go back to Washington. That in itself must mean that there was still a chance for them.

* * *

"Where's Green?" Aqua asked Blue the next morning. Blue rubbed her temple, not wanting to talk to anyone. She saw the fearful look in her daughter's eyes and knew that it was right thing. The little girl didn't need to think of Green as a father figure just yet.

"Green left," She told her daughter softly. "He went back home."

"Oh, but he said that he would help me with my science fair project." Aqua tried to hide her disappointment and went back to her homework. Her matchmaking would have to wait a little longer. She was sure that Green wasn't the type to just leave so he must come back. She liked to think that she had inherited her mother's gift for reading people.

"Bill will help you," Blue patted her head before she went off to serve the customers filling into the store. Blue recognized her regulars who came for breakfast and rushed to pull out the scorns they usually ordered. She tapped Aqua on the table and signalled for her to put away her books that littered one of the tables. Aqua waved her away and continues with the laser she was making. Once she had her hands on an invention, there was nothing that could stop her.

Blue went to seat the other customers and left Aqua to her project.

"What do you have their?" Aqua looked up to see a man looking over her shoulder at the wires she had assembled. She recognized him as the man that sometimes visited her mother's café. From what she could remember, he was a traveler and would stop for some coffee. He always made her nervous by the way he would look at her mother.

"Just something," She grabbed one of his textbook and tried to move away from him but he knelt beside her path. She fidgeted nervously and held her textbook closer to her. She knew that the man was only trying to get close to her mother through her.

"Is there something wrong?" Aqua brightened when she saw Green. She ducked under the man arms and clung onto his leg. Green put a protective hand on the back of her head and glared at the man, sizing him up.

"And who are you monsieur?" The man asked.

"Green Oak," Green answered. "And who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Mason," The man puffed his chest and matched Green's glare. Green looked down and saw Aqua's eyes fill with fear. She trembled slightly and he felt a huge wave of protectiveness over this little girl and took a dislike to the man immediately. The look he gave the man a look that had no question about how he felt about the man.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"A cup of coffee and I am here to help Aqua with her science fair project as a favour to her mother. We're old friends," Green eyes darted around to scan the customers, trying to see if there was any sign of the killer. He didn't want to anger him if the bastard was watching.

"I've never seen you here before."

"I can say the same thing," Green retorted. "I don't live in town and came back in for my grandfather's funeral. Do you have any more questions?"

"No," The man turned on his shoulder and stalked out. The tension went out of his body as he looked down to Aqua who looked up at him as if he was a hero. Her grin split her face as she pulled at his hands. She went over every part of her laser with great gestured and exaggerated expression. As a child would, she forgot all about the darkness from before at the prospect of a little light, a childhood light that he never really saw or Blue got to experience.

"It seems like you're on the right track so I don't see why you asked for my help yesterday since you have more than enough textbooks to help you. You're mother really spoil you with all these textbooks."

"No!" Aqua grabbed onto his leg. Since he wouldn't be living with them anymore, then she couldn't easily bring him and her mother together. But this will only be one more obstacle in the game of love. A game she was determined to win for her mother. She deserved to be happy and she herself deserved a father. No one could deny her that.

"I _need_ your help!" Aqua stressed the words. Green saw the image of Blue asking him he same thing years before. She was acting just as her mother was back then. She was capable of doing it herself but felt the need to drag him into what she had planned and he was still helpless to her large blue eyes. How can he say no to a little girl that only wanted his help?

"Okay," Green sighed in surrender and Aqua threw her arms around him in glee.

"Thank you!" Aqua clapped. Green smiled and thought about all of the times he would spend with his grandfather at his lab. His grandfather had been a great stand in for his father and was another thing he regretted about leaving this small town. He had served his ties with his family and the only father he ever known. At least he had a father to lose unlike this little girl.

"Aqua?" He asked the child. She crooked her head to the side with curious blue eyes. "Have you ever been to the lab at the edge of town?"

"No but Momma told me a very smart and kind man once lived there. He used to visit me and Momma and give me candy. Auntie Daisy used to live there but she says that it's too sad and now she lives with Bill. I always wanted to go into a real lab but that place makes Momma sad too."

"If you want, I can take you there." Green offered before he could second guess his decision. He didn't know if he was ready to face the past but a part of him know that the sadness in him will only grow if he didn't face his past and leave it there. That was the reason he came back to the town he thought he could leave easily in his past.

"You're the best," Aqua quickly stopped herself when she almost called him her father. It was too soon for that but she could feel the connection they already have. It had to be more than just their love that connected them. He must care for her and her mother too.

* * *

"Coming!" Blue ran down the stairs to answer the knocking at the door. When she opened it, she groaned. Eric pushed his way into the house despite the fact that Blue tried to slam the door in his face. Why couldn't she attract normal man? Between Alexander and Eric, she was beyond ready for spinsterhood. Why had God cursed her so? The man couldn't at least make Green love her as well!

"Welcome even though I didn't invite you inside," Blue's voice was laced with sarcasm. "You better have a good reason for waking me at two in the morning!"

"Where's Green?" Eric snarled which made Blue jump a little. The Eric she knew was never like this. In fact he was always a gentleman to her. He was angry and Blue moved slowly as if she was approaching an angry animal. She put a gentle hand on his arm in hope to relieve some of the tension in him. It seemed to help him as he took a deep breath.

"He left town," It wasn't entirely a lie but she was sure that would be the answer that would calm him the most. "Is there a reason you're here anyways. You had me all worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you, my love." Eric cupped her cheeks but she pushed him away. He sighed when he saw the cold look she gave him. "We found Ms. Lin dead this morning. She didn't have a heart. Since someone sent you a hand earlier this week, I wanted to ask if you had anymore body parts sent to you."

Blue sucked in her breath. Ms. Lin was a local and known for her trusting spirit. Her home was always seen as bed and breakfast since she would let anyone in. she was also Aqua's school consular and helped Aqua through some tough times. Was this just a coincidence or did the killer chose her for a reason? Blue heart cried out for the now dead woman. To think that she held such a golden hear in her hands without knowing. How can something happen to such a sweet woman?

In the back of her mind, she knew that it was her fault.

"Have you received anything?" His voice broke through to her. "And don't lie to me Blue. If you withhold information from the police, you could be seen as an accomplice to the crime."

"I haven't gotten anything," Blue lied. She might not be interested in Eric romantically but she still saw him as a friend and didn't want him to get hurt like Ms. Lin. This would be something she would do on her own. She would find this killer on her own and bring him to justice her way, outside the law.

* * *

Green lay back on the lumpy couch. He couldn't sleep when so many things were going through his head. Being the only person that didn't know anything didn't settle well on him. There was only one way to find the truth Blue was so intent on keeping hidden from him.

He would have to go into that door.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter suck! The beginning isn't as good as I wanted to make it and I know a lot of you wanted Blue to tell Green about Aqua but I wanted to build up their relationship more so that when it is revealed, it's that much more heart wrenching to him. **

**Review if you liked which I'm sure no one will. Why can't I write the words I want with the same emotion?**


	5. Glass heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Green knelt in front of the door and took out a long thin wire and worked at the lock. His mind constantly went back to Blue's warning. With Blue, he never knew what to expect. There could be a cross between an elephant and duck behind the door and he would shrug at it knowing that Blue had a hand in it. Keeping that in mind, he opened the door slowly taking care to look for any traps she may have set. He edged opened the door. He scanned the room carefully any cameras before entering fully. The room was bare, with only an empty table in the middle. Shelves and cupboard lined the walls and everything was kept in order.

He opened one file cabinet and went through the files, looking for a file that would be relevant to the presents she had received. He pulled out a file labelled Kitty Kat and flipped through the file. He quickly scanned the words and saw nothing that could help him. The case she was working on had nothing to cats or the chocolate candy. He knew that Blue was clever so she must've put the files under a code only she knew. He had to try to think differently and try to understand how Blue thought. Knowing that there was no chance of that, he went through the files one at a time.

He stopped as he came across the file labelled _Broken Fairy Tales_. When he opened it, he saw a newspaper clipping of himself. His hands stilled in shock as he stared down at himself. It was of his first great break though in Washington. He had found a faster, more accurate way to identified DNA which he hoped to help the police force in future cases. When he went through the file, he saw more files about himself. She kept track of him? She had everything from his mailing address to details from his work. Even with the deep detail she had, it was surprisingly short. It was because he didn't have much life outside of work.

He put that aside when he heard the door opened. He rushed to put the files back even as the door began to open. He was a large man so couldn't find any places to easily hide. His eyes worked fast as he scanned the room. He saw an opening in a small door and raced in. He kept it opened slightly so he could still look in. A man entered and put a box onto the table. He went through the files Green had just put away.

Green could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for the man to leave. Green recognized him as Wally, the man that often helped Blue. He wore some masked and Green began to wonder about that. Blue had told him about Wally's condition and Green wondered if that had anything to do with it. Maybe he could find a more efficient way to help him. He was distracted by thinking about the science that he didn't notice the door being swung opened before he faced Wally. The man was shorter than him by a head and leaner than him but there was no doubt about his quiet strength.

Green jumped and raised his fists in defence but Wally only glared at him, unflinching. He stepped aside and signaled for him to walk out of the closet. Green couldn't argue as he walked out, his shoulders hunched. He thrust his hands into his pocket as he turned to face the man.

"Blue told me to check up on you," Wally stated with an accusing look. He pulled out a chair and sat down, staring at his hands in deep thought. "Why did you come in here when Blue told you not to? She gave you a home and you know how she felt about this."

"I know but I have to help her. I know that she's too prideful to ask for help when she really needs it. I'm a scientist and can help in a lot of ways if you only let me. I'm worried that her pride will get her and Aqua hurt. Just let me help a little."

"Alright," Wally relented and pulled out a box hidden underneath the lining the wall. "But we have to keep this a secret from Blue. I'll destroy any evidence of you being here so that Blue won't know. Blue called me about seeing if anyone had visited Ms. Lin, who she thinks is the victim for the golden heart."

"Ms. Lin?" Green asked in shock. He shook his head. He didn't want to think of anything besides helping Blue. "I'll go over there this afternoon."

"Better not," Wally warned. "Blue is going to her place this afternoon."

Green grunted in reply but in his mind, he vowed to go and help anyway he could. He could make up a reason for being there but he refused to let her chase a killer on her own.

* * *

"And the wires connect here," Aqua held the lighter closer to the two wires so that they melted together. She quickly took it away when it was the way she wanted and blew on it to make it cool faster. She was about to use the lighter again when it was suddenly snatched from her. She made a small sound and looked up to see her mother standing above her.

Blue had her hands on her hips and she gave Aqua a disapproving look. She tucked the lighter into her pocket and Aqua swallowed loudly. She knew that stance; it meant she was going to be yelled at.

"What is this, Aqua?" Blue didn't give her a chance to answer before she yelled, "This is a lighter! I told you not to use this because you can set the whole shop on fire, putting everyone in danger! If you do need you do something like this, you are to ask me or another adult you now to help you."

"But I can't have any adult help!" Aqua wined and collapsed deeper into the chair giving Blue a rebellious look. "I can do this all by myself! Now my concentration is broken and I can't…"

"Aqua," Blue said her name sharply. "I don't want to hear another word about this. Little girl geniuses do not play with lighters. I'll help you with whatever wire melting you need help with later but until then you'll have to do something else. You have a time out in that chair until I come back for you. No touching that project of yours until then. Be good for Momma."

Aqua whined loudly. She looked over the chair to see her mother walked away. The rebel inside her told her to continue on her science fair project but another part of herself told her to listen to her mother. The rebel won. She reached for her project but jumped back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was sure her mother had caught her. She looked over her shoulder to see an elderly woman. Aqua breathed out a breath of relief and smiled up at the woman.

"Hello miss," Aqua put her project back down.

"Hello, _petit enfant_," her smile was cold as she sat across from Aqua. "I had a talk with your mother but she didn't give me the answer I wanted. I believe that she's a very capable young woman that no doubt has worked very hard in life but not very smart. I'm hoping that you're smarter and would help me with my problem."

"Of course," Aqua was quick to answer since she loved helping others. "What do you need?"

"Nothing much," The woman assured her. "I just want to make my granddaughter happy. She's actually around your age. She really wants to win but word is that you're very smart and might win. All I need is for you to drop out of the science fair so she has a better chance of winning."

Aqua froze at that. She looked at the woman to make sure that she even heard her right. There was no doubt that the woman have dared to ask her to drop out of the science fair. She couldn't just let someone win because of the wrong reasons. Aqua clutched her hand in her lap and glared at that woman.

"No! I'm going to win this science fair and my Poppa is going to hug me and tell me how proud he is of me. You can't take that away from me. How can you ask something so selfish when it's almost Christmas? I'm not going to let some old lady tell me what to do!"

"That's just a shame," The woman seemed unaffected by Aqua's words. "It must be hard to raise a child as a single mother. I know a lot of people that can make it much harder, so hard that she can lose everything… so hard that the government might take you away from your mother, for your own good of course."

"You wouldn't dare," Aqua voice was hard. "That is wrong and… unethical! You can't just tell me that I can't participate in the science fair so that some spoil girl can falsely win. My answer is no and I'll be telling Momma on you. Then you'll be in _big_ trouble!"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," the woman stood. Aqua watched the woman walk away with a cold glare and screamed in rage as the woman knocked her laser to the ground, scattering everything across the floor. Her anger overflowed and she launched herself at the woman. She launched forward and slammed her fist against the woman.

"Aqua!" Blue yelled and tried to drag Aqua away from the woman. The older woman screamed in rage and rushed out. It took a while for Blue to drag Aqua away and calm her. By the end, she had Aqua sitting in a chair with a defiant glint in her eyes. Blue sat next to the girl and asked her, "Do you want to talk to me about that? You don't just attack my customers."

"She wasn't a customer, she was a meanie!" Aqua stated and jumped down. She gathered her lasers parts and ran up the stairs. It was obvious that she was upset and Blue sighed. She would have to talk to her daughter eventually but right now she was too angry to listen to her. She would like to talk to Aqua but she knew that Aqua would fight her. She signalled for one of her workers to watch over the café as she went up the stairs.

She knew that Aqua often hid in her room in her fortress of books. Blue opened the door and saw the telling structure in the middle of the room. It was made out of bookcases and covered with a blanket. She sat next to it silently. She knew that Aqua knew she was there but didn't make a sound, letting Aqua decide on her own.

"Why do you never listen to me?" Aqua whined but didn't come out from her hiding space. "I didn't do anything and you yelled at me! I'm your daughter so you have to listen to me! You don't love me."

"I do love you," Blue said softly. "You didn't really explain much before you ran off. For someone so smart, you didn't act that way back then. Then again you probably got that from me. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if you got your father temperament but then I would see your smile and know that I wouldn't change a thing. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"Momma, she threatened to take me away from you," Aqua crawled out of her hiding place and into her mother's lap. "I was right to hit her when she said she would do something like that! You won't let them take me away, won't you?"

"Oh, baby," Blue hugged her closer. "I won't let anyone take you away from me. You're the only thing I have left of him, the only good thing that came from my heartbreak. Just tell me what she looks like and I promise that if we ever see that lady again, I'll tell her that she can never separate us. Now how about I take you ice skating. I did promise to take you a couple of weeks ago."

Aqua brightened immediately as her childhood innocent allowed her to forget about the woman. "Can I please invite a friend?"

Blue barely nodded before Aqua bound off to the phone. She pushed at Blue with a determined face, demanding her privacy for her secret plan. Blue playfully leaned more on Aqua which only ignored her more while Blue only laughed. Aqua finally pushed Blue out of her room with a slam and a huff. Aqua slammed the door but Blue's laughter made her question why she even trying to help her love life.

"Momma, I know you're listening at the door!" Aqua called out and the telling groan followed. She opened the door slightly to watch Blue descend the stairs. She quickly dialed Wally number, jumping from excitement. He picked up after several rings and she didn't give him a chance to say hello before asking, "Uncle Wally, do you know Green's phone number?"

"No but he's right here with me right now so you can talk to him. Does Blue need anything from him?"

"Here's there with you? That's great! And no, Momma doesn't need anything but can you do me a favour? Tell Green to come to the pond. Momma and I are going ice skating and I want Green to join us but don't tell Green or my Momma that!"

"What are you trying to do Aqua?" Wally groaned, knowing that it was better not to ask but felt obligated to ask.

"_Operation Glass Heart_," Aqua told him gleefully. "I think that Momma and Green will be great together. They only need a little help to know that and I'm just the person to bring them together. You're going to help me, won't you? I know you want Momma to be happy."

"First Aqua, what exactly is _Operation Glass Heart_? Second is that I'm not going to help you because you can't force them into love. These things take time and it's better to just let nature take its course. Anyways, Green and I are busy with something right now so I don't know if we'll be able to make it to the ice rink anyways. She's happy right now since she has you. Anyways, Blue told me enough times that you're all the family she needs."

The line was quiet for a while and Wally wondered what was going through Aqua'a head. A chill went through him when she finally responded to him. "Uncle Wally, Silvia has told me about that girl you like. You wouldn't want us to tell her, do you? I've been thinking that it's time that you find yourself a girlfriend. She can put you through the fluffiest dates ever! What do you say to that, Unkie Wally."

There it was: her baby voice. It meant only hell for anyone who had the misfortune of angering her. Wally knew this and prayed that Blue would forgive him for throwing her under the bus. "So the pond that people ice skates at?"

"Thank you Uncle Wally! I knew you would see it my way," Her joy wasn't hidden and he could imagine her jumping with giddiness. He didn't know if Blue would be proud at this moment or angry.

* * *

"Green!" Both Blue and Aqua screamed when they saw him at the small pond, though Aqua was visibly angrier than Aqua was. Aqua let go of her mother's hand and ran to Green, a smile splitting her face. Green seemed equally surprised to see them so Blue pulled her aside and pushed Aqua towards Wally who looked guilty as hell.

"What are you doing here?" Blue demanded in a harsh whisper. "What if the killer sees you and gets the wrong idea? You're putting Aqua in danger!"

"Do you think that I would put her in danger? I would never come if I knew that you would be here. Wally told me that there was another body found here so I went to help. I thought I could help you find how the person died or something else. What are you doing here?"

"I was taking Aqua ice skating," she glared at the ice skates hanging over shoulder, questions radiating from her eyes.

Green glared at Wally as he dropped the skates to the ground. "He told me that we might need this. I don't know why he did this but I'll just leave. It's crowded here so he might not notice that I'm here so if I leave right now, he won't get angry."

"Green!" Aqua cry reached them, making them both flinch. She ran to them, a little bundle of joy and latched onto Green's leg. "Can you tie my ice skates?"

"I'll do that for you," Blue said but Aqua merely pushed his hands away, insisting that she will only allow Green to do it. Seeing no way around the little girl's determination, he agreed. What he didn't know was by giving in to the little request, he had doomed himself. Her smile set something in his heart the way only Blue could bring out.

Aqua pulled on his hand to a bench. She was bouncing in her seat as Green helped tied her skates. It took nothing more than simple pleading for him to put on skates and heading to the pond. Blue couldn't argue when her daughter was so happy so they both relented to her, though Green felt uneasy about the fact that he never so much as ice skated in his life. He assured himself that it was simple physics and the trip to the ice was easy enough.

That was until his feet hit the ice and his face soon followed. He had fallen forward and everyone at the pond laughed at him. He glared up at them. He recognized them as some of the kids he went to school with. He had never felt so humiliated in his life and he wondered why he had even returned to this small town.

Louder than the sounds of the laughter, he heard soft giggles. He looked up to see that Blue had easily skated in front of him and held out a hand to him. His heart lightened at the sight of her smile as he took her hand. Though he was a larger man, she easily helped him to his feet. Her dark blue eyes were lightened with laughter and he smiled. Maybe he could endure this little humiliation if it meant that she could forget about her worries and the danger. So he simply stood and brushed the ice shavings from his pants.

"You look silly," She skated around him elegantly even as her laughter mocked him. "C'mon, don't tell me that the all powerful Green Oak doesn't know how to skate?"

"The third law of motion is that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. When you take this into account, the simple 'strokes' you do is merely you apply backwards force in which the ice applies an equal forward force onto you so that you re pushed forward. This should be simple to master when one knows the physics. Once I have inputted in all of the factors such as momentum and friction I shall master this."

Green tried to imitate Blue's strokes but ended up on his butt again. She laughed and even Aqua was laughing at him. Blue held out both of her hands to him with a gentle smile. He took them as she led him through the motions.

"See, skating isn't so hard," Blue smiled. "Some things can't be mastered simply with science. Stop thinking so much and just feel. It's simple until you over analyse it."

Even through their gloved hands, Green could feel the heat from her hand. The snow fell around them and the world seemed to disappear. Blue could barely feel the cold, so overwhelmed by heat in his eyes that only she could see. She had seen it so many times in the past that she never thought that they could turn cold. He was a solid rock that kept her grounded. She knew this was only a rare stolen moment and allowed herself to relish in it. She drifted further in the dreamlike state, hand in hand with Green. She didn't notice that they had drifted away from everyone and closer to the edge of the pond.

Something pushed her and she stumbled into Green's arms. He caught her against himself but was unbalanced so they stumbled backwards into the snow. Instinct made him wrap his arms around her but something else made him turn so he took most of the impact. Groan groaned at the sensation of having Blue on top of him. He could still remember the long nights they had been together, simply holding each other in silence. When she shifted, he groaned again. The woman would be the death of him and she didn't have to do anything!

"Are you okay?" His voice was hush as he sat up with her on his lap. Blue nodded and saw that they were all alone. He ran has hands over her arms to make sure she hadn't hurt herself and felt her shiver. He didn't know if it was from the cold or from unforgotten sensation. He knew he had been battling them since he left her. Did she still have feelings for him?

There was only one way to find out.

He tilted her face towards his and kissed her. She breathed in sharply, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She easily melted as heat spread from her chest yet the blood seemed to drain from her head, leaving her light headed. This wasn't like the other kiss that he had given her years before. This one was passionate as if he had been yearning for years. His arms came around her protectively, drawing her closer to him. She didn't argue, in fact she came to him willingly and returned his kiss.

What had started as an experiment had turned into something deeper. Green had unleashed all the emotion she had hidden under anger. She looked into his eyes and realized with a heave heart that she was still in love with Green, had never stopped loving him.

And she shall never tell him and give him the power to break her glass heart all over again.

* * *

**Green and Wally team up *w* the two green character teaming up. I had to give Green a way to help even if Blue haven't forgiven him entirely. And half way through writing this, I thought to myself 'I had three dark mystery solving chapter that were totally boring. Time to add a little family fluff' and who else but Aqua? I love writing her. And I had her blackmailing with the help of Silvia (Silvermoonstone23, go check out her stories) as a little homage to her. **

**And one last thing. I know I update every week and everyone expect that of me so I feel like I should tell you that I'm visiting an aunt with no computer next week so you'll have to wait an extra week to read the chapter after this.**

**Review if you like.**


	6. A Hand to Hold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**I'm back :3 again, I'm sorry for the week wait but here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

"Blue," Green said gently as he trailed his hand down her brown hair. His touch brought her back to her youth. The memory of his proposal made her heart but just as suddenly, the memory of him leaving shattered the moment. Blue quickly pushed Green of her and scurried away from him. He was so stunned by her sudden change, he didn't stop her.

She ran along the pond's edge until she saw Aqua running toward her. Blue felt her legs go shaky and walking became more difficult since she was still wearing her ice skates. She staggered and fell to her knees. Aqua didn't seem to notice the tears Blue was trying to hold back as she skipped to her mother. Her smile was wide enough to split her face and she hugged Blue's leg, telling her about all of the tricks she accomplished.

Blue smiled, trying to hold back the tears. Even after all this time, it still hurt her to think about him. Damn him for kissing her and making all of these feelings come back… for them to be awakened again. And now that they have been awakened, will they sleep again?

"Momma?" Aqua tugged at her hand and looked at her concerned, "You're quiet."

"Momma's just thinking," She said softly with a smile.

"So did you have fun with Mr. Green? I saw you and him skate off. Did anything happen?"

A part of Blue almost laughed at the sight of how much her daughter was like her but another part of wanted to cry. There was no chance Aqua could mend their relationship so that they could be together. If Aqua began to see Green as a father, it would only hurt more when he left. And he was bound to leave eventually. His heart was too cold to stay or realize that he hurt her when he does leave.

"We should go home," Aqua nodded and walked alongside Blue. She did turned back to see Green staring at them. She gave him a reassuring smile and mouthed: 'you win some, you lose some.'

* * *

"Blue we need to talk about this," Green insisted but she only closed the door in his face. It was late that night and Green was sure that he could speak with Blue about the matter but she tried to shut him out. He knocked at her door several times but she refused to let him in. That kiss meant something, to both him and her.

He sighed and leaned his head against the door. He took that moment to gather his thoughts. She would have to open the door for him eventually and he would like to know what to say to her. At the moment, the only thing he could think about saying was… he had no idea what to say to her. But that seemed to be the case where ever Blue was involved.

"Go away Green!" Blue's voice easily carried through the door. "Just go!"

Green could hear her voice break and felt his heart tighten. Had she been crying? Had kissing him made her feel like she was betraying Aqua's father. He saw the lights turn off in a deafening silence. She was shutting him out completely. Green clenched his teeth and moved around the little café until he reached the side.

He stopped under an opened window and surveyed the vines tangled around the checkered wooden frame. He was a large man and hadn't climb since his youth but he was determined to speak with Blue. She couldn't hide from him and he wanted to speak with him, if for nothing more than the selfish need to see her again.

He tested his frame and it seemed to be able to hold him. He began to climb. The structure began to give under him and climbed faster. At his initial weight, factoring in height and the constant force of gravity, he could very well break something if he fell. This is about speed just as much as upper body strength.

He made it to the open window in record time and eased himself into the room. He landed with a thump despite the ease in which he climbed into the room. He swore softly but stopped himself when he realized that someone was mumbling as if they were awakening. He turned to the bed next to him and saw that Aqua was shifting in her sleep.

"Poppa?" Aqua shifted onto her stomach and rubbed her eyes. He seemed to sense his presence for in the next second, she jumped without thinking and fell off the bed. He was by her side in seconds and placed her onto his lap. "Poppa!"

Aqua didn't dare look at him, in fear that he would disappear but did burrow into him to reassure herself that it was really him. Her father that her mother had told her so much about had climbed into her room just as her mother said he did every night. Even though her mother told her to keep her window shut, she kept it open so her father would be able to kiss her goodnight.

"I knew you were real," Her tears began to stain his jacket. "I can't wait to tell the other kids that you're actually real. No one can call me a bastard now that you're home."

Green heart cried out to the girl. He knew what it was to grow up without a parent and how the kids would pick on him. He didn't want to break the illusion she had so deepened his voice when he asked, "Do the kids pick on you a lot?"

He felt her nod more than he saw her nod. "Momma said that they're just meanies who are jealous of my smartness. But I'm not a bastard because Momma and Poppa love each other. It's just difficult right now for us to be a family because Poppa is busy with his job but can we be together? Can you come to my science fair? I promise that I'll win and make you proud."

"I'm already so proud of you. I'll come to your science fair," Green promised despite himself. He lifted her onto the bed and tucked her in. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to wake and find that it was only a dream.

"Can you tell me the story of how you and Momma met? She would never tell me, no matter how many time I've asked her."

"I'll tell you another time," Green promised. "When your mom says that it's the right time, she and I will both about it. I'll try to talk her into telling you. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow, don't you?"

"School is stupid," Aqua mumbled as he kissed her forehead.

He moved to close the door softly behind her and he didn't hear her whisper, "Thank you Green."

Green sighed as he stopped outside her door. How can he explain what he did to Blue? She would kill him but how could he break that little girl's heart? He pushed away from the door and went to find Blue. He walked downstairs to find Blue going over some of the paper work. She didn't seem to notice him and he came up behind her.

When he touched her shoulder, she jumped, knocking the chair down. She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to his knees. When she realized that it was Green, she quickly released him and stepped back.

"Why did you scare me like that?" She demanded as he got back to his feet, rubbing his wrist. "How did you get in anyways?"

"Aqua left her window open," Green admitted. "I climbed in through there. I wanted to talk to you but you refuse to speak to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," Blue insisted. "It was just a kiss that doesn't mean anything."

"It does!" Green suddenly slammed his hand on the table. Blue didn't show any reaction besides closing her eyes briefly. "You can't just tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed."

"You didn't feel anything, you couldn't possibly have! Your heart is so cold that it can't possible feel anything. I can do this on my own. I can protect my daughter. I can find this killer. I don't need you anymore, so please just leave this be. Why are you still here anyways? There's nothing for you here."

"Do you think I know that either?" Green said softly. "I don't know why I came but I know why I'm staying. I'm going to protect you and Aqua. There's a killer out there and I want to keep both of you safe. I know that you're a very smart person, but you're wrong about one thing. I do truly care about you and I'm sorry that I've hurt you in the past."

"I'm sorry too," Green was confused about what she was referring to. He saw that she began to get nervous by the way she played with her hair. The tension was filling the air and he wished that they could go back to the time where they were closer… when she was warmer towards him. He missed the time where he had a hand to hold. He knew she was drawing away from him so he had to break away. He would allow her to have time to think.

He left without a word, not knowing what to say. He closed the door behind him and heard something shatter. He almost went back but stopped himself. She wasn't thinking clearly right now so he would have to speak later. Now he wished he hadn't gone to speak with her in the first place. Now he promised something important to the little girl and now he was only more confused.

The shattering was from the glass Blue threw after him. "You're the one to talk!" She screamed after him, "You come and invoke all of these emotions in me and then you just leave. You call me the coward that avoids things but you're the one walking away. You always were! You always leave and leave me to pick up the pieces."

* * *

Green thrust his hand into his pocket as he walked to the address Wally gave him. He told him that it would be better if Green was actually in town so he could be closer. He reached the small apartment building. He went into the small building and walked down the hall until he got to the apartment Wally got him. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door quickly.

He walked into the room and turned on the light. It was a small simple room with a small living space and a bedroom. There was no kitchen though and he thought of it as an excuse to go to Blue's café. He threw the key onto the low table in front of the couch and sat on the couch. His bags were already placed in the room and he pulled it out to get his laptop.

He paused when his phone rang and saw that it was his boss. Not wanting to talk with anyone, he ignored the call. He pulled out his wallet and took stared at the little picture he had there. It was of him and Blue at a fair when they were younger. He raised his brown when the lights began to licker and turned off. He was so deep in the past that he didn't hear someone come behind him. Someone grabbed him from behind and began to choke him.

Green mind began to race as he fought back against the intruder. His grandfather had brought him to a dojo when he was younger and was now glad the years of training. He grabbed behind him and took the man's shirt. He used the man weight against him and threw him over his shoulder. He went flying into the table and Green tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness quickly so he could make out the man. Green raised his fist and walked forward. He saw the glint of something in his hand and saw that it was a knife.

Why didn't he just slice his throat instead of trying to suffocate him? The knife was meant for something else. He went forward and tried to knock him out but he dodged easily by keep stepping backwards. Green was blindsided when the man pushed him to the ground. He pinned his hand to the ground and tried to take off hand. Green kicked the man off him and jumped to his feet easily.

The man got to his feet as well and threw the knife over his shoulder. It was human nature to be drawn to object in motion and he turned to see the knife hit the wall. When he turned back, the man was already out the door. Green cursed his dumbness, he ran after the man. He ran into the lobby and saw that it was empty.

He ran his hand through his hair and pulled out his phone to call the local police.

* * *

"And you let him beat you like a pussy?" The police stared at Green in shock. Green grumbled as he watched over the police go over the small apartment. He saw that most they were from his high school and knew that he was a decent fighter. Hell, he often had to resort to violence when some guy wouldn't stop bothering Blue when they were younger.

"Just get the prints from this room," Green snarled. "By the time you spent talking to me, I could've gone over this room five times over."

"Still as cold as always. Don't see why Blue ever agreed to marry you." Green didn't address that since he didn't know the answer as well. He turned when the door opened and Eric entered. Green set his jaw and had to restrain himself.

"Why are you so late?" Green demanded of him. "It isn't really responsible of you not to take the call, expressly since this seems to be connected to the case and you were supposed to be on duty tonight or at least that's what my friends here told me."

Eric glared at the man next to Green, as if the mere connection with Green made the man an enemy in his eyes. Green pushed himself off the wall and walked up to him. "While you've been gone, your team went over the place and took the knife. They seem to do just fine without you."

Eric moved before Green could react or see him throw the punch. Green head was jerked back but he stayed on his feet. He cupped his jaw and moved it to the side to see if it was broken. It wasn't but it still hurt and he knew there would be a bruise in the morning. Green wished he could return the punch but knew better than to hit an officer of the law.

"You think you can just come back and win back Blue? She loves me and I just spent tonight to prove that I love her. I promise that by the end of this winter, I'll be the one that wins her."

"Don't speak about Blue like an object!" Green lashed out and punched Eric in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He bent over and Green would've hit him again but a policeman stepped in between them.

"Sir, the killer seems to be wearing gloves since there were no prints on the knife. And Green, I have a question for you. Did anyone know you were here? There's no sign of forced entry and they seemed to be waiting for you. As if you were the one they intended to kill."

Green was about to say Wally but didn't want the kid to be implicated. He seemed truly good and Green couldn't see it in the kid to hurt him. Blue also defended him so he couldn't be all bad. "No one knows that I've rented this place for a while. I did it under a different name because no one would rent to me when I first came here."

The policeman nodded and wrote little notes. He pulled out a card and handed it to Green. "If there's anything else you'll tell us, right? Even if it seems very little it can help in the investigation."

"I know the drill," Green waved them away. "I'll tell you anything that I think might help."

* * *

"Green!" Blue hand flew to her mouth when she saw him walk in with the bruise on his jaw. She ran to him and touched it gently, her brows furrowing when he winced. Her worry made her forget the awkwardness she dreaded of their meetings for a minute. Aqua was there at his side too but she looked at the mark more with admiration than horror like Blue.

"Did you get into a fight?" Hope and admiration shined in her eyes, "Did you kick someone's butt?"

"Aqua!" Blue chide, "Getting into a fight is a bad thing to do."

"But you punched Eric when he tried to kiss you at the Valentine Day dance," Aqua argued. "And don't tell me that's different because it's not. I just want to know if Green got into a fight."

"That's a very violent daughter you have there," Green patted Aqua on the head and ruffled her hair. Aqua hugged Green's leg and stuck her tongue at her mother. Blue puffed her cheeks when she saw that Green would agree with Aqua easily since they were one in the same.

"Don't let her fool you," Blue crossed her arms. "She may be mature but she's still a child."

"You raised her well enough."

"Of course you would say that. You didn't have to raise her as a single mother or her terrible twos," Green expected to hear bitterness in her voice, but instead it was regret and… fear? He didn't want to think too much into it and watched as Blue kissed Aqua away. Wally was waiting outside the shop to bring Aqua to school. She didn't want to risk Aqua going to school alone, even if it was just around the corner. She looked after them until they turned and disappeared before she addressed Green.

"So you want to tell me how you got that?" She gestured to the bruise. She walked behind the counter and soaked a towel at the sink. She turned back to him and dabbed it at the bruise. He didn't wince but his eyes were intense, causing her to stop without realizing it.

"I ran into Eric's fist," Green said sarcastically. "I gave him a jab to match as well. I don't trust him."

"What did you two get into a fight over now," She spoke as if he were a child to be chided. He didn't say anything so she went back to the subject at hand and continued to put the towel to his jaw to ease the pain that he no doubt felt. "Did something happen last night?"

Green thought over telling her for a moment. He didn't know if she would get more worried if he told her but knew that she deserved to know as well. She was a grown woman and can probably take what he was going to say. He just wished that he didn't have to.

"Someone attacked me last night and tried to take off my hand," He said. He noticed her hand froze and put a reassuring hand over hers. "I didn't get hurt. I was able to fight him but he got away. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"Sorry?" Blue asked confused. "You got hurt because of some idiot's obsession to me. I wish I could meet this guy and shot his-"

"It's okay Blue," He cupped her face to stop her tirade. He knew how fiercely protective she could get and knew it was better to calm her now before she got really riled. "I'm safe, Aqua's safe, we're all safe. We'll find this guy and then he'll go to jail."

"I hate how you can be so calm through all of this. _You're_ the one that got attacked and it seems I'm angrier than you are! Sometimes I can really believe you're a cold robot."

"I'm not a robot or devoid of emotions. I just think on this logically. Getting made and emotional over the attack won't get me anywhere closer to finding the killer. I'm worried that if he went after me, he'll go after Aqua. I say we put aside our differences so we can protect her."

Blue looked at his outstretched hand with caution. Could she put her trust into this man again? She would have to, to protect Aqua. She shook his hand and looked into his eyes, "We'll work together but this doesn't mean anything between us. When this is over we'll go our separate ways. And you'll still be living at the office."

Green didn't like the terms of him leaving her in the end, but he had to agree to them.

* * *

**And there you go :) hope you liked it despite the long delay. Review if you did liked it.**


	7. Under the Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Blue finger tapped on the tea cup as she went over the papers in front of her. She tried to ignore the presence of Green behind her but then again, she might as well try to go a week without the delight of chocolate. She was aware of his presence like he was a part of her body. She tried to block out his presence as she went through all the records of everyone she had been in contact for the last year. They were now at her office and going over everything that happened, trying to find the killer. She had made sure to leave Aqua with Daisy the night before and wondered if she should call to check up soon.

"That's a long list," She jumped when Green leaned over her shoulder and looked over at the book she was looking at. "How do you remember all of these people?"

"I record everyone I ever met just in case I make any enemies of them or if I need a favour from them. I like to file them away so that I file them away. That's the pile of people that I have helped. The other is from my personal life and those over there are the people that have reason to hate me."

Green raised his eyebrow at that but she didn't answer any more questions. He allowed himself linger around her a little longer than was proper before stepping back. He pulled back her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't show any reaction to his action beside her breath quickening slightly. She continued to go over the files, leaving some aside.

"Put these back in the cabinet," She passed him several folders that were heavy enough to rival the weights he trained with in the past. He didn't look at them much before he put them back in the cabinet in their proper order. She kept going over her files and he wondered at how she was able to get all of the information.

When he asked her, she only shrugged and answered, "Internet. Why don't you go and make something for us to eat. There's a microwave somewhere around here."

"You know, you shouldn't be working so hard," he said when he saw the bags under her eyes. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"About the same amount any other mother would when some crazy bastard develops a sick fantasy around her and is threatening to take her daughter away, so not that much. Don't you start nagging me, I remember all the times I told to you to sleep during highschool, but did you listen? No, you stayed up all night with your little inventions."

Green didn't say a word as he thought back on those long nights. He remembered the few times that he actually listened to her and slept. They were few but they were enough for him. He knew that she was disappointed with the little he had but it was all he could give at the time. He saw her tilt her head back and ran her hand over her face.

"Sorry," She sighed as she took the coffee he passed her and he sat across from her with his own cofee. "I'm just tired and hungry so I might snap at you."

"Why don't you rest? I'll break down the DNA to help find a match to the first present, the heart."

"It was from a man named Chester Boris," She answered him as she drew her legs onto the chair and pointed to a file on the table. "I went through the police files of bodies found without a hand in the last month. I found a couple and narrowed the search to those that were in the area. He was the only one but I was only able to track his progress to when he used his credit card at a diner not too far out of town. That was only a couple days before the present was sent to me so I can't be sure about the time he was abducted."

Green stared at her in shock as she tried to make herself comfortable in the chair. "Why have you never become a police? You could help a lot of people."

"I am helping lot of people," Blue would've snapped at him but was too tired to. "Being a police only limit me on what I can do. Silver became one though. He's now top of his department in New York and the best part is that he has the most wonderful wife."

"Silver has a wife?" Green choked on his coffee. "A wife? A willing sane woman that was not on drugs at the time?"

"Yes," Blue crossed her arms. "Lyra is a great woman and they're perfect together! She's sweet and warm and loving, just the person for him!"

"And I guess that it was pointless of me asking if you didn't find, match and put them through the craziest scenarios to make them fall in love? Even knowing you, I can't see Silver being with anyone. He just never seemed like the type of person that would let someone else in."

"Silver found her all on his own. I always thought that it was so romantic the way they met in the bookstore. I did get to meet her and help their relationship a little, but not as much as I wanted too. I didn't even get to take as much pictures that I wanted to!"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Just close your eyes and let me take care of this," Green asked in hope of being spared from one of her rants. He knew once she started, she could go on for hours. But the fact that Silver got married still shocked him. A lot has changed from the time he left years ago. He saw that she stuck her tongue at him but at least she went back to drinking her coffee.

Green went back to the little map she had hanged on the wall and began to put little notes on where he knew the killings occurred. He also marked the diner the first victim was last seen. He couldn't find anything on Alexander. He knew Aqua didn't like the man and Green agreed with her. When he turned to ask her, he saw that she was sleeping.

Green sighed since he knew that she was tired. He took off his jacket and draped it over her, watching her shift and pulled his jacket closer to herself. He smiled when she mumbled in her sleep and thought of all the times he would watch her sleep whenever he was restless and couldn't sleep himself. It was easier in those times.

He wondered what his life would be like if he stayed. Would he as successful a scientist as he was now? Would it matter since the success didn't seem to fulfill him as he thought it would?

* * *

"That tree!" Aqua demanded as she pointed to the large fern tree. It was a couple weeks to Christmas and Aqua had demanded that they pick out a tree from the forest outside the town on for the special holiday. Blue would rather not be so out in the public for Aqua's safety but this was a family tradition and she didn't want Aqua to think that anything was wrong. Wally was busy and since she wanted one other person to help look after Aqua as well as the killer, she was forced to bring Green along.

"Do you think it will fit in the café?" Blue asked as she examined the tree. She would be sweeping needles for weeks and Blue cursed at the thought. It seemed like it would fit but then again it could be too big.

"But this is the _perfect_ tree," Aqua begged. She made the face that she knew her mother could never say no to. The moment Blue sighed, she knew that she had her mother's agreement. Aqua jumped in the spot and reached for the axe Green held over his shoulder. "I want to cut it. It's my tree after all. I chose it, I get to chop it."

"Now Aqua," Green balanced the axe so that he didn't drop it as Aqua was jumping to grab it. "This is too big and heavy for you. You might hurt yourself."

"But it's my tree," Aqua did her puppy dog face to him.

The corner of his mouth actually twitched as he patted her on the head. "You can trick your mother with that but it won't work on me. Your mother has been using that look on me for so long that I've became immune to it. I'll cut it down. You two stay back, okay?"

Blue mumbled something under her breath about him turning cold again as she lifted Aqua into her arms and stepped back. She watched him swing the axe to cut down the tree and tried not to imagine his muscles rippling underneath his jacket, or that she had woken that morning with his jacket draped over her. It didn't help that his jacket held his scent too.

"Momma, are you warm? You're blushing," Aqua tugged at her mother's hair. She laughed nervously at her words but jumped when the tree fell before them with a distinctive thump. She put Aqua down and helped Green tie ropes to the tree so that they could drag it back to the car.

She laughed at the sight of Green carrying Aqua on his back and trying to drag the tree at the same time. It didn't help that Aqua wouldn't stay still as she talked animatedly about her latest projects. Blue was tempted to sit on the tree just to spite him but didn't out of the kindness of her heart. She matched his steps next to him and laughed. She saw others family in the area and thought at how they looked like a family as well.

"Green," Aqua hit her fist in against Green's shoulder to get his attention. "What's that in the snow?"

Green followed the direction Aqua was pointing in. His eyes saw the red wrapped present in the snow immediately. He and Blue stiffened and Aqua took advantage of their shock by getting off Green's back and running to the present before either of them could stop her.

"It's addressed to Momma," She bent down to pick up the present just as someone come out and grabbed her. The person was wearing a large jacket and ski mask so that she couldn't tell who it was, or even if the person was a woman or a man.

"Aqua!" They both screamed and raced forward to Aqua. Aqua screamed as well, throwing snow at the man before scrabbling back to her parents. The person stopped when they saw that Aqua had already reached Blue and began ran away. Blue lifted Aqua easily and ran to the car, just thinking of getting Aqua out of danger. Green chased after the man though.

"Stop!" Green chased him through the trees. He pushed away the branches and tried to keep up with the man. He was faster than Green had thought he would be and ran faster. He was about to tackle the man when he was tackled himself. He heard a gunshot rang over his head and his thanked whoever pushed him to the ground.

He sat up and was surprised when he sat up and saw that it was an elderly woman that saved him. She made great show of rubbing her aching shoulder.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked. "And thank you for saving me."

"Yes, it's nothing. I saw that you were chasing that guy and that he was pulling out a gun. I don't have children of my own and could only think of what they would feel if you were to die. I had to help you. My name is Julian Covent by the way."

Green shook the hand she held out to him. "Thank you again."

"It's alright. Tell Aqua that it was me that saved you," She waved him goodbye before he could question her.

He remembered Blue and Aqua and went back to them. He was worried about them and all he could think about was going to them, gather them into his arms where he would protect them. How dare the killer try to take Aqua? Green could feel himself get angry again. He wished that he could've caught up the man in time so he could break the man's face.

He stopped at the present and felt like kicking it. But he picked it up and opened the lid. As expected, there was another body part inside, this time it was an ear. Green wanted to throw up but held it back. He placed the little present box in his jacket. He went into the parking lot and saw Blue and Aqua standing in front of the car.

He smiled with relief as he went to them. His relief was so great, when he reached Blue's side, he tilted her head up and kissed her.

* * *

Green couldn't think of where he met the woman or how Aqua knew her. He didn't want to go to the little girl directly without making her afraid. He was so confused on what was right. He sat on the chair in the middle of the café and didn't notice the noise of Aqua and Blue as they decorated the tree.

"Green, come and help me put up the star!" Aqua called to him ad beckoned him with her smile. He smiled back to her and lifted her easily, placing her on his shoulder so that she could put the star on the top of the tree. He stepped back so he could look at the tree in full. It was beautiful and Blue lowered the lights so that the decorative lights shone brighter.

"There's something missing," Aqua tilted his head up to the tree when he put her down.

"What's missing?" Green examined the tree.

"Where's your ornament? You need to put your decoration on now that you're-" she stopped herself before saying 'part of the family'. "It's a tradition."

Green knew the tradition well. He thought about what he could use and then turned to Blue. "Do you still have the snowman ornament we made when we were little? We can use that."

Blue blushed at that. They made it on their first Christmas together when Professor Oak created the tradition that every family member was to have a special decoration to contribute to the tree. So that first night, he and Blue made a paper snowman decoration. She didn't want to admit that she had kept it but knew that Aqua would be disappointed if she didn't get it.

She nodded and went upstairs to get the decoration. She went into her room and opened her closest. She sighed and tried to hold back tears as she pulled out a little shoebox. She opened it and rummaged through the letters, jewelleries and other little object Green had given her before she was able to find the little snowman. She held it close to her heart for a moment and asked herself why she didn't throw them away.

"Why didn't you throw them away?" Green voice startled her and she realized that she had been talking out loud. She turned and tried to face Green but didn't know if she would be able to stop her tears. Somehow she was able to hold it back as she stood.

"What did it matter?" She thrust the snowman into his hands. Green took it and held it carefully, as if it was something precious.

"I was coming up here to talk to ask you about a woman named Julian Covent. She saved me from getting shot today."

"Julian?" Blue looked up at him shocked. "She doesn't even live in this town."

"Do you know her?"

"She wanted me to drop Aqua out of the science fair so that her granddaughter could win. She asked me for help but she didn't know that Aqua was my daughter. I didn't tell her since I was afraid that she might use her money to hurt us. I'll go into her a little more but until I know for sure what she was doing, you can just leave this to me."

Green nodded but when she walked by, he grabbed her arm, "I don't want you to think that it didn't matter to me - that we didn't matter. I truly did care for you."

"So the only thing I had to show for your love and care are these little trinkets and the memory of you leaving on our wedding day. I'm sorry that I don't believe in your non-existent caring words and actions. I can understand that I wasn't much to you but did you have to string me along by asking me to marry you. I should've known when you never loved me when you never said you love me, even before you asked me to marry you. Don't bring up our relationship come again. I don't want Aqua to know."

"To know what?"

"To know that her mother had never experienced love before," Blue's voice cracked. "To know that every man I've ever loved left me. Her father left just like you did and will leave again eventually. Now let's go down stairs and act like this, like we, never happened. I don't want this hurting Aqua."

"I care about her like she's my own daughter," His word seemed to make her flinch. "You know what it was like for me not knowing my father, I can only think about what it is like for her. You need to tell her who her father is and talk to this guy about meeting her. She deserves to know."

"I'll think about it," Blue said but neither she nor Blue knew if she meant the words.

"I'll avoid this but I won't forget about us," Green said as he walked past her with the snowman in his hands.

* * *

**Hope you like this relatively short chapter. I kinda feel awkward that I'm writing these Christmas moments in the summer -.-**

**Review if you liked.**


	8. Scrapbook of Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Green waited in front of the school yard as he watched the kids run out of the school as the bell rung. He wanted to walk Aqua home since he thought that she was still scared from the attack yesterday and was only hiding the fact. He also came for his own peace of mind, knowing that she was safe. He trusted Wally but didn't want to risk Aqua's safety with the killer still roaming the street. It irked him that with all his knowledge, he couldn't find the killer.

"Green!" Aqua cried out in happiness when she saw him. She raced to him and hugged his leg, glad that he was there for her. She liked Wally but she would rather have her father bring her home. "Can we stop by the library on the way home?"

Green didn't say anything, instead he knelt in front of her and readjusted her jacket and scarf. He muttered beneath his breath as he zipped her jacket. "You're going to catch a cold. I didn't have to do this since your mother was your age. Isn't wearing a scarf simple enough for you?"

Aqua grinned as Green stood and patted her head. "And you promised to take me to the lab! Please take me!"

Green thought about it and remembered that he did in fact promise her. He told Blue that he would be back with Blue soon and the lab was on the other side of town. Aqua pleading eyes stayed on him the entire time, pressuring him more. He did promise her and there was a part of him that wanted to go back to the lab he spent so much time in the past.

"I'll take you but we can only stay there for a while or your mother will get worried." Green told her but she still jumped with joy.

"Hey Aqua, is that your dad?" A voice laughed. Aqua jumped and scurried to hide behind Green's leg. "He looks like a big stupid head!"

"He is not stupid!" Aqua defended him but Green could tell that she was scared. He looked at the little girl standing before him with her arms crossed. He knew from the atmosphere that she was Aqua's bully. Blue had told him about a group breaking Aqua's catapult.

"I bet he's not your father, he's probably another man your mother's dating. My father told me that your mother's a whore and you're a bastard because she never married him."

"I don't know who your father is but he I'll have to talk to him about your language. There is no need to call Aqua or Blue these names. You're young and I can only blame your parents for being such bad example. I suggest that you look into psychology and look into the reason why you attack anyone with any problems. It may be that you are insecure yourself of something deeper like jealousy or-"

"Still going on and on about nothing, Green?" A man came and stood behind the little girl. Green recognized him as Green's own bully from his past. Green tightened his fist to keep himself from breaking in the man's face. He refused to lower himself to the man's level and didn't want to show violence in front of Aqua.

"Consider yourself lucky that you left that whore when you did." The man laughed. Green saw read and didn't realize what he was doing until he was on top of him, slamming his fist into the man's face continuingly. When he did come to the realization, he stood up and dusted the dirt from his hands.

"Don't ever talk to you about Blue that way. I can't hit a child but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He grabbed Aqua's hand and pulled her away from her shock. They had passed by several streets before Aqua spoke.

"You punched Alice's dad!" Aqua said with more awe than he thought there would be. He didn't know if he should be afraid of that or not.

"I shouldn't have done that in front of you," Green admitted. "You're too young to be exposed to such violence."

"But Momma punches people all the time! She said that if they're idiot, they deserve to get a good punch in the face. You are valid in punching him. She said that when I'm older she'll teach me how to fight so I can protect myself."

Green muttered words under his breath. He knew it would be best that Aqua learn how to protect herself but he did like the thought of her fighting. Knowing her, she would do so just out of pride. His mind began to fill with images of her getting hurt. He tightened his hold on her hand, as if that would allow him to protect her from the world. If he could, he would do just that.

"Look at that sled!" Aqua's childish mind was easily distracted by the red painting sled in the store window. "Momma never took me sledding because she was always busy with helping people. Wait, you were supposed to take to the lab!"

"So is there a lot of stuff at the lab? I heard it was haunted, is that true? And is there a bathroom there because I _really_ need to pee! I don't think I can make it!"

Green could tell from her exaggerated pouts that she was lying but played along with her. "I can piggy back you to the lab if you want."

"Yeah a piggy back ride!" Green knelt in front of her and she happily climbed on his back. He stood easily as she laughed. Everyone stared at them as they walked by but he ignored them, more interested in Aqua telling him about her day. He always wondered where she got her interest in science.

"There it is!" Aqua's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the white lab at the top of the hill. Green felt a sense of comfort from the old lab since it was where he spent most of his childhood. He put her down so she could run to the large building. He followed her at a leisurely pace and watched her pick the winter flowers someone had panted in front of the building. It was over grown and unkempt but it still stood tall and proud. She waited at the door for him with an armful of flowers.

"I'm going to give these to Momma!" She declared. Green nodded and bent to get the key hidden under a rock. He unlocked it but saw hesitant to open it.

Aqua took that decision from him when she went under his arm and opened the door. The lights turned on immediately and the room was filled with light. Green's heart tightened when he walked into the room, unchanged with time. The tables, the test tube, the chairs, the atmosphere, everything was the same except for one thing. His grandfather did not come out to greet him.

A wave of emotions spread through him as the realization finally sank in. His grandfather was dead, the only other person beside Blue that had shown him love, was gone from the world. He had pushed them away and now that he came back, asking for a second chance, he couldn't speak to the man. Green walked in front of a table he had seen his grandfather stand at time and time again. Why did he realize how much his grandfather truly meant to him when it was too late to mend the bond he had broken by leaving?

"_Hold those that you love close to you, child."_ He remembered his saying. _"You never know when they'll have to leave. Don't let them go with any regrets."_

"I won't grandfather," Green vowed. "I'll win her back and I won't let her go ever again. I know what was missing. I wish I could talk to you and asked for your forgiveness. I've read your letters and I'm glad that you've watched over Blue for all this time. I'm sorry you were never able to tell me the important thing you've always wrote about. But maybe, I'll find it out on my own. I love you and I'm sorry I never said that and I can only hope that you knew what I can never say."

He turned back to Aqua, trying to climb onto a table to look at the table tops better. Green smiled and lifted her easily onto a high stool. Her curious eyes went over everything immediately and she took in all of the lab equipment. Her eyes landed on a picture.

Green heart ached at that. His grandfather had kept the picture. It was of their first Christmas Green had after his father had left him and Blue arrived. He wasn't the best person that day. In fact he was a grouch. The picture was of him, Blue, Silver and his grandfather in front of the large tree in the town hall. He wasn't smiling in the picture and Blue looked afraid. There was another picture beside it of their next Christmas that was happier. Blue had adjusted to their strange family and looked happy. Green wasn't smiling in the picture but could remember being happy that day.

"You knew Momma when you were little?" Aqua looked at him confused. Green nodded and saw her take in the information. She moved onto the next picture and pointed at it, "Who is he?"

Green looked over his shoulder and saw that it was of him and Red at their first soccer tournament. "That's Red. He was my best friend and my rival of sorts. We couldn't be any different but I would trust the man with my life."

"What happened to him?" Aqua asked.

"He doesn't live here anymore," Green didn't know if he should tell Aqua about what Red had been through. When Red went to visit him a few months before, he barely recognized the man. He had told Green everything that happened in a short year ago, how he was afraid to go back to his angel. Green didn't know what to do for his best friend but suggest for him to go to the only person he knew skilled enough to heal his injuries, both physically and mentally.

"Really? Is he dead?"

The way he had been acting, he might as well have been. Green had never seen his friend so low or that it was even possible. "No he is not dead but we shouldn't talk about him."

"Okay," She nodded as she went onto another picture. He spent the next hour going over things with him so he lost track of time. He didn't realize it was well past the time that he told Blue he would be home until the lab door slammed open. He turned and the fear was instant.

Blue stood there, the light making her frame a silhouette causing the flame in her eyes to burn brighter. At that moment she was a mother, a very angry mother.

"Green Oak! You promised to have her home ten minutes age! Do you know how worried I was? If I didn't have that tracker in your phone I would have no idea where you are and gone mad! I know your smart but you took my daughter to a place that is mostly isolated! If you two were attacked, no one would've noticed. You might be an overstuffed elephant of muscle but if you put my daughter in danger again I'll-"

She went on her rant, stabbing his chest with her finger. At that moment he was truly afraid of her and could only back up against the wall. Aqua sat on the stool, swinging her leg and thinking of how they were like a family at that moment, her father being bad and her mother nagging him. She laughed and didn't pay attention to what her mother was saying.

"Momma, you didn't tell me that you and Green knew each other when you were little. You two _must_ have been very close to have spent every Christmas together." Blue blushed at that and Aqua had to contain her grin. She knew it! Her mother and Green must have had a relationship in the past. Green must've done something to break her heart so her mother was wary of him. She vowed to bring them back together and find out everything she could about their relationship.

* * *

"I cannot believe you," Blue slammed the dough a little too roughly on the counter. Green winced at that as he took out the cookie cutters. She punched the dough so hard he wouldn't be surprised if there was a permanent imprint in the table. Green watched her face, even if it was enraged, she was beautiful. She had powder smeared on her cheeks from the gingerbread men they were making and her eyes were alive with that fire he first fell in love with.

"I said I was sorry," Green sighed as his eyes drifted to the object of their argument. She had forgiven him for not calling and causing her to worry but he was angry that he had brought a present for Aqua. Blue had been placing presents under the Christmas tree when Green walked in with a sled. It had nothing more than a bow and a tag on it but Blue arranged it with the other presents.

"I don't want her to get too attached to you and you're not really helping me. First helping her with her projects, then the trip to the lab and now presents! Her heart will break when you go back to Washington."

"Did you ever think that I wasn't going to go back? That I might want to stay with you? I've looked over the lab and it's in good enough condition to do my work and with the technology we have today I can still keep in touch with my employer. Sure I might have to go to some seminars but those will only be for a week every couple of months. Why can't we just go back?"

"Because you left me back then! Because things change. Because I've changed! I'm happy with where I am. I was so happy until you came. I'm sick of giving and never getting anything in return! If we go back to that time, you'll only leave again. You left when I needed you most. You left on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life."

"And like you, I've changed too. I realize now that I was wrong to leave you. I went to sleep every night regretting my decision. I was selfish in the past but now I want to help. Think about everything that has happened. Three people are dead, I was attacked, Aqua was almost taken. You need my help."

Blue hated to admit it but she did. She needed him.

The part that scared her, the most was the prospect of him staying and finding out the truth. She was having a hard time not telling him about Aqua. She felt guilty but didn't know how to bring up the subject without Green and Aqua getting hurt or anger. She knew she was only making it worst by waiting but what else could she do? She was scared of losing both of them.

"Can we decorate the gingerbread men now?" Aqua poked her head over the counter. Blue jumped, not knowing how long she had been hiding under the table. She was sure Aqua was taking a bath and didn't hear her come down. Aqua didn't show any reaction to Blue's words so she reasoned that she didn't hear their conversation.

"Of course, Sweetie," Blue took out the icing and candy from the fridge as Green took the gingerbread men from the oven. He noted that they were all different size and shapes.

"Careful they're hot," Green cautioned as he saw Aqua all but jump in her seat. He didn't know if she didn't heard him or just didn't listen for she took the icing and began decorating the gingerbread men. He noticed the she wouldn't allow them to watch her work. She decorated them with more enthusiasm than finesse and there was more icing on the counter then on the actual gingerbread men.

"Finish!" She declared, stepping back from her masterpiece. "This is Momma and me. This is Uncle Silver and Auntie Lyra. This is Uncle Wally and Tansy. This is Amarillo. This is Auntie Daisy and Bill. And this is-"

"And who is this sweetie?" Blue pointed to a crudely decorated gingerbread man. It seemed like he had a lab coat on and had green gumballs for eyes. Aqua winked at Green and said, "My future Poppa!"

Green almost choked at that. It was obvious who the gingerbread man was and her words made his heart ache. He would do anything to have Aqua as his daughter, to have made such a beautiful and smart creature but he didn't know if he deserved to have her as a daughter. And even if she was his daughter, would Blue allow him to be a part of their lives?

"That's very nice," Blue said shakily. "Which do you want to eat first?"

"This one!" She took the one that was modeled off herself and bit off the head. Then she took the one that was of Blue and handed it to Green and vice versa with Blue. Aqua hummed her approval and savoured the taste. "When I open Green's present, can we go sledding? Please!"

"Of course," Blue said despite herself. Green nodded as well, intending to stay well beyond Christmas day. If he had it his way, he would stay forever.

* * *

Aqua sat in her room with the door locked. Pictures were sprayed around the floor as Aqua searched her closest for an unused scrapbook. She cried out with joy when she found a turquoise coloured one. She went to where she had the pictures piled and laid on the ground. Her legs swung in the air as she began cutting the construction paper into blue and green hearts.

"Aqua it is time for bed!" She could hear her mother yell but she ignored it. She wasn't sleepy and would rather finish her scrapbook tonight. She knew her mother had the key but had expertly tied the doorknob to the dresser next to it so Blue couldn't open it. She heard Blue swear after several attempts and Aqua only laughed. Her mother was so silly.

"Fine, stay up late but I'm not going to read you any more stories!" Blue threatened.

"Yes Momma," Aqua cried and turned off the lights. When she heard her mother's triumphant cry and heard her door close, Aqua took out a flashlight. It was bright enough for her to see the pictures and she had several flashlights.

She went back to her scrapbook and turned to the first page. She wrote the words '_How We First Met_' at the top as neatly as she could. She glued that picture she had taken from the lab onto the page. She also cut out the article explaining how Blue came to live with Professor Oak. She felt guilty about taking things from the lab but reasoned with herself that she could always copy them again and then replace them with none the wiser. She also took as many photo albums as she could stuff into her jacket as well as a journal.

In the back of her mind she thought over the fact that Green and her mother were engaged in the past and that he left her. She didn't know how she should feel because a part of her wanted to be faithful to her absent father yet she found herself liking Green greatly and would love to have him as a father. There was also the fact that he broke her heart and she wondered about the reason that he left. Aqua shook her head and decided to think about it more once she got to that chapter. Until then she would document their happy moments.

She turned the page and wrote '_Our First Happy Christmas'_. She took out the picture of their second Christmas since she thought it would be happier for them than their first. She read over the journal entry for that date, only skimming over the science and focused on the celebration. She drew picture of a Christmas tree with her Momma and Poppa on it. Beside it, she wrote, _Poppa gave Momma a stuff animal and Momma gave him cookies!_ She then drew a snowman with an arrow pointing to it, _The first ornament we made together._ She giggled when she read the next entry in the journal and drew another picture with the caption, _Momma kissing Poppa under the mistletoe_.

She couldn't find anything more for that day so she read on until she came to a special entry. She grinned as she wrote the title '_How Momma Fell in Love with Poppa_'. She drew a picture of Green punching a bully and wrote Professor Oak's words. Ever since that, I knew that Blue was in love with him. _You can see it in her eyes when she's around him or talks about him_. She wanted to have a page of how Green fell in love with Blue but thought it was something that developed over time with each day they spent together, unlike a single moment with Blue where her feelings only got stronger.

She went on, giggling at all of the silly things her mother did with her father and sighed over all the little romantic things he did for her. She didn't know how Green and Blue couldn't see they were perfect for each other while it was so obvious to Professor Oak. Maybe it was because both were so invested in their emotions that they couldn't see clearly like an outsider would and the fact that her great grandfather was old and wise.

She raised her bow when she saw that there was no entry to a certain day in March. The pages were ripped and her curiosity rose. There was one person she knew she could ask. She went to the phone but made sure that her mother was sound asleep before pressing the numbers.

"I don't want to buy anything! It's fucking late-" The gruff voice came.

"Uncle Silver, don't swear!" Aqua said appalled.

He groaned and swore again. "Aqua, it's late. Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask your mother. No Lyra, it's just Aqua, go back to sleep." She could hear her Aunt's sleepy mumbles as Silver whispered tender words to her.

"But she won't answer me. I just wanted to know what happened on March 15, seven years ago." Silver swore again and she was horrified at how much he was swearing that night. She would have to tell her mother so that she could punish her uncle. She laughed when Silver cried out though.

"Why did you pinch me Lyra?" Silver groaned.

"Stop swearing, Aqua's only six. And give me that phone. You're no good to anyone in the morning without a gallon of coffee in you. Hey Aqua, so why did you call?"

"I just wanted to know what happened in March 15, seven years ago."

"Okay, just wait a minute for me to get my laptop," Lyra pushed Silver's hands when he tried to grab her and keep her in their bed. She pulled her laptop from where it was charging on the phone and went through her sources. She looked back and saw that Silver was asleep again. He had been staying up later than usual and this was the first night she was able to get him to sleep. She loved the man but he was a workaholic.

"Looking for anything in particular?" She asked.

"Just about Green Oak," Aqua knew Lyra didn't know that whole story between Blue and Green so left out Blue's name, fearing that she wouldn't help her.

"Here's an article about him. It said that he was accepted to help in important research for that day and he left his fiancé at the altar. Sad really, but I don't know the guy personally. Is there anything else?"

"No," Lyra couldn't tell why but Aqua's voice sounded shaky. "Is there anything wrong? You know you can talk to me any time, don't you?"

Aqua didn't answer for she was staring at the journal entry before her. She had been absentmindedly flipping through the pages when she saw her name in the journal. _I wished that Blue would've told Green that Aqua was his child sooner. Maybe he could've stayed._

She was Green's daughter? Her heart stopped and tears fell from her eyes. Why had her mother hidden this from her? She might've understood if there was no prospect of him coming back or if he was a bad man but Green wasn't. He was a great man that she would love to call a father and when he came back, she pushed him away.

She was Blue and Green Oak' daughter.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Wait, it's Sunday shame on me! I just got a new bunny, Oreo (bet you can't guess what colour she is :P) and got distracted. But then that night she popped out five little babies XD and the secret is finally revealed! I wanted Aqua to find out first because I want to try something different beside the father finding out first. I was going to wait a couple more chapters but people has been asking me and I got something else planned for Green :P**

**Review if you liked.**


	9. My Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"Momma!" Blue sat up quickly in her bed when Aqua cried out to her. She was out of the bed in seconds as she stormed to Aqua's room. When she opened her door though, she saw that Aqua was standing in the hall with tears in her eyes and clutching something to her chest.

"I'm here baby," Blue fell to her knees in front of Aqua and gathered the little girl to her chest. She mumbled words into her hair to try to comfort her, thinking that she had another nightmare.

"Where's Poppa?" Aqua asked softly. She could feel her mother tense slightly but refused to let that sway her. She would give her mother a chance to tell her the truth. If she didn't… she didn't know what she would do.

"Oh, Aqua," She held her at arms length so she could look into her eyes. "I already told you that your father is very sorry that he can't be with you right now. He away to save the world from-"

"Green's my father, isn't he?" Aqua's lips trembled. Blue was frozen with shock and she stuttered over her words. Aqua knew the moment her mother wouldn't look into her eyes, she knew her mother wasn't going to tell her the truth. A seed of hatred blossomed in her and she stepped back.

"It's true! You've lied to me all my life! How can you do this to me?" She pointed at Blue accusingly. "You were never planning to tell me! Even when he does come back, you didn't tell me. You did everything you could to keep me away from him. Does he even know about me?"

Blue shook her head. When Aqua would've turned and run, Blue grabbed both of her arms more roughly than she usually would have because of her desperation. She felt as if she was going to lose everything. She felt the same desperation that she did on her wedding day, only this time she didn't know if she would be able to survive this. She couldn't lose her daughter, she was the only thing she had left. There was only one thing she could do: tell her the truth. She was old enough and mature enough to understand, she hoped.

"Green is your father." Blue told her, her voice surprisingly steady. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I know that it would've been better if I told you but I didn't want you to think that your father was a bad man."

"But Green isn't a bad man," Aqua argued.

"He is a great man, but he does have his flaws. I thought he loved me just as much as I did back then. If I'm honest with myself, then I would admit that I still love him. But I'm not willing to risk you getting hurt like I did. You see, Green and I were supposed to be married. But then he got that stupid phone call. He was called in to help out with this experiment and research."

"But that's great," Aqua said, proud of her father. She was confused when Blue shook her head.

"Yes that is great, and I'm happy that he was able to do what he loves. The problem was that he wanted the job more than me. The job was in Washington and he left on the day of our marriage. Just before I was going to walk down the aisle, he came and said that he was leaving. He chose his job before me. I wasn't important to him, and that was what I was afraid of, that in the end, his job will still be more important than us."

"But Green is my father! He loves me already and I know that he wants to stay with us. Why can't you just tell him for me? Please Momma, we have to tell him so that he knows. He deserves to know! We can be a family and I won't be a bastard anymore. It's my birthday soon! I want my Poppa to be there for my birthday."

"I don't know Aqua. He has his job in Washington and that's very important to him at this moment. Please understand that he already has a life and we might not fit into it. Isn't our life good enough? I've tried to make it so that you don't need your father but I guess that was too much to hope for. Every girl needs her dad and I'm sorry that I took that from you."

"Does he know that I'm his daughter?"

"No. I didn't tell him because I didn't think that he would come back, even if I told him that I was carrying you, his only daughter. Even worst, I was afraid the he wouldn't believe me… that he would think that I was only making you up to bring him back with some teenage drama. Then when you were born, I thought to myself: 'I have this wonderful little girl. I don't need that bastard anymore. He's the one that missed out. All I need is you.' Then as I watch you grow up, I began to become fearful that I would lose you to him, so I continued the lie. If I knew this secret would've created a drift between the two of us, I would have told you sooner. I'm sorry about that. I was selfish, I can see that now."

"Oh Momma," Aqua's launched herself at her mother, staining her shoulder with her tears.

"I know that it's hard but you can't tell him. You might not understand but you have to keep this from Green. He's going to go back to Washington."

"He'll stay if we tell him," Aqua argued.

"Out of honour and responsibility. Do you want to know that the only reason he stayed was because he felt that it was his job?"

"He wants to stay, I can feel it." Aqua stomped her foot. "When he was at the lab, I saw him examining the lab equipment. He must've been seeing if he could still use the lab! He's staying, I know that for a fact."

"Aqua McAlister, I say that we keep this a secret so you will not tell Green. You will-"

"Oak!" Aqua interrupted, "I am Aqua McAlister Oak. And I'm going to tell Green!"

"Aqua no," Blue was stunned that her daughter would speak her to her in suck a way. Aqua turned on her heel and ran away from her. It took her a moment to realize that Aqua had run from her and when she ran after her, Aqua was already out the door.

"Aqua!" Blue screamed after her. It was dark and her eyes couldn't adjust to the dark quick enough to follow her. Panic quickly seized her as she scrambled around in the dark for her, hoping to find her.

Aqua could hear her mother calling for her but didn't stop. She would show her mother that she was right and that Green would stay with them. She didn't want to lose her mother but she didn't want to lose the chance of having a family either.

She didn't know where Green was staying but she knew that Wally would so she went to him. Wally didn't live too far from them so it didn't take her much time for her to reach his house. She was about to knock at his door when she heard his voice. His words caught her attention when she heard her mother's name. She went to the open window next to the door and peeked in. She saw Wally at his computer with Tansy leaning over his shoulder.

"Why can't I translate this?" He threw the paper onto the table. He groaned and leaned back, placing an arm over his face. "God, I wish I knew French. It would help to tell who's sending all of those body parts to Blue. He has his notes in English so this might mean something more."

"Translating website never work," She laughed and took the piece of paper. "I took French as a minor so I can probably help. I'm a little rusty but it's better than nothing. Let's see… it says 'I wish I could tell you what's in my heart blah, blah, more flowery poems. For a guy that speaks the language of love, this isn't much of a poem."

Aqua stepped back. Someone was sending body parts to her mother? Why didn't she know about this sooner? She wanted to go back to her mother. She wanted to go to her father. She just wanted to go back to where she was safe. Her mother was closer so turned back to where she could hear her mother calling her. When she turned the corner, she bumped into something large and solid.

Alex.

Aqua choked back on her words when she looked up at the large man. He stared down at her, his face void of all emotion. "What are you doing here all alone at night?"

Aqua couldn't answer with the lump in her throat blocking them. She stepped back until she was stopped by the wall. She could hear her mother calling for her, her voice becoming closer and reasoned that if she waited, her mother would come upon them. She wished that she could call out for her mother but fear took away the ability.

Then she remembered something. "You know French. You told me once that you travelled the world and learned French while you were traveling Europe."

* * *

"Green!" Blue burst into her office and saw that Green was sitting at the table, going over papers laid out on the table. The moment he looked up and saw the look on her face he was on his feet. No sooner did he move did Blue tackle him, burying her face into his chest, her arms going around his waist.

"Please tell me that Aqua is here! I told her about her father and she ran away," Blue broke down crying. Saying the words made Aqua's disappearance that much more real to her. A part of her wished that this was all a bad dream but the pain clutching her heart was very real.

Green felt the pain too. His little girl was out there in the dark, lost and afraid. A part of him blamed himself. In his mind, he could clearly remember him telling her to tell Aqua the truth about her father.

He shook himself from the pain. Blue was shaken and afraid, he had to be strong for her. He had to be the one with the logic when all he wanted was to break down as well. He hated how some people saw it as cold when it was the only way he knew how to deal with the situation.

"Don't worry Blue," Green grabbed her arms and tried to reassure her by using a soothing voice. "We'll find her together. How long ago did she run away?"

"Half an hour. I've been running around the town looking for her until ten minutes ago and came here. I went to look for her at the library and Daisy's house but I can't find her anywhere. Good God, that killer is still out there! What if he finds her, or-"

"Shh," He kissed her tears. "Crying and worrying won't help us find her. We will find her, I promise you that."

She nodded and he took that as a sign for him to take the lead. He took her hand and led her out the door, grabbing a flashlight and jacket from beside the door. The cold air rushed to him and he gritted his teeth. He turned back to see that Blue was only in a large shirt he recognize all too well. It used to be his but she took it the first night they made love. She wore it every night from that night on and only allowed him to wear it when she said it lost its scent before taking it again. The adrenaline must've prevented her from feeling Winter's chill.

Green shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her. It was long enough to cover her like a raincoat, and he blushed when images of the past came to his mind. He quickly shook them off and turned his attention back to Aqua.

"We should find her before Aqua catches a cold. I hope she wore something warmer than you did."

Blue laughed shakily and muttered beneath her breath, "You would've made a great father."

"What is that?" Green turned to her and she gave him a weak smile.

"I promise to tell you one day," She wiped her eyes and the warmth of Green's large engulfing her smaller one. Even though he had been away for years, he seemed to be able to make his way around the small town easily enough. Her mind was bombarded with images of Aqua hurt, cold and afraid. She didn't want to think beyond them finding her. She didn't want to worry about Aqua telling Green because at this moment, all that mattered was finding their little girl.

"Aqua!" They called out together. Green found footsteps in the snow, small enough to be Aqua's and followed them until they came to a different pair of larger footprints. Blue's imagination became frantic at that moment.

"He has her! I'm a horrible mother," Blue began to cry again.

"We'll find her and then we can argue about this all we want!" Green yelled to snap her out of her shock. "Aqua's a smart kid so she must've left something for us to follow. She's your child so she won't give up without a fight."

Blue nodded her head, looking around for something that would help find her missing child.

* * *

"I can't believe that you put a tracker on the child and forget until this moment," Green mutter as he followed Blue. She waved him away and reminded him that she was gripped with the fear and couldn't think clearly at the time.

"How many ethical codes have you broken in your life? Sewing chips into her shoes! Didn't you say that you had a tracker in my phone?" Green wanted to throw up his hands but didn't. He couldn't let his emotion blind him at this moment. He followed her into an alleyway and his eyes searched frantically for any sign of Aqua.

"Aqua!" She called out instead of answering his question. When the fear and tears subsided, anger took over and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around the killer's throat. She was generally a gentle, peaceful person but she felt as if she would take pleasure in taking his life. How dare he touch her child?

"Momma!" She turned and saw that Eric was standing at the end of the alleyway, holding Aqua's hand. When Aqua saw them, she ran to them and hugged them. Aqua lifted her into her arms, kissing her temple. She felt Green wrapped his arms around them, holding their chest closer to his chest. She could feel Aqua turn in her arms so she could hug her father as well.

"Poppa, it was Alex! He's been the one sending you the present and killing all of those people!" She said frantically and her parents stared down at her in shock. Green knew very well that Blue didn't tell Aqua about the murders. Green stiffened and wanted nothing more than to punch in the man's face. He could see the man's face in his mind clearly. He felt a bad feeling from the man since their first encounter and he knew Aqua felt it too.

"What happened?"

"I was going to go to Wally so I could go find Green but then I heard about the body parts! Then I was going to go back to you but then Alex came! But then the next minute Eric also came. He took him down and said that he had been investigating and finally found that Alex who was behind everything!"

"You must've been so scared," Blue kissed her temple again. "You're my brave little girl. Thank you for finding Aqua and for Alex."

"It's okay, I will do anything for you. I called someone to bring him down to the station." Eric stepped forward. "Please, can we talk for a moment?"

"No!" Aqua held on tighter to her mother. "I want to sleep with you and Poppa tonight. Please, I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"I would really rather just take Aqua home," Blue told Eric before she turned to walk away with Aqua in her arms.

"I understand," Eric said though his words were bitter.

"Thanks," Blue said softly and walked back to the direction of her home. Green followed after them and placed his arm around the two. He kept a protective arm around the two and felt oddly territorial over them. He didn't like how Eric's eyes followed Blue. At least now, the threat of the killer was gone and he could court her properly without the pressure of the killer.

He looked back and glared at Eric. He was grateful that he helped bring down Alex but a part of him didn't like the man.

* * *

"Momma, can you tell a story now?" Aqua sat on Blue's large bed next to Green. Blue had insisted that he stay to help Aqua feel safer and it didn't take much of an argument to convince him to stay. In fact, he would've asked if he could stay. This was a nice excuse for him.

He watched Blue at the window, breathing in the fresh air. It was nice to see her so relax since he saw her so tense the last couple of days. Aqua seemed less afraid than when she was when they found her. If he were to ask her, she would've told him that it was because she had both her mother and father there to protect her. Her emotions were so frazzled that she didn't remember to tell her father the truth.

The bed shifted when Blue sat on the bed. She leaned over and kissed Aqua's forehead, before settling under the covers with them. "What story do you want me to read to you tonight?"

"The one about the princess and the knight!" She requested. Blue nodded and saw that Aqua settled into Green to hear the story.

"_Once upon a time," She began. "There was a princess that ran away from home. She wore a silver coloured cape to disguise herself. She didn't want marry a man she didn't love and joined a travelling group of bandits that stole from the good and gave to the poor under the disguise of being a group of traveling performer. There she met her knight. She wanted to tell him the truth of who she was but didn't want her family to find her. None knew her name so the Knight gave her one of his own, naming her Mistletoe for the day he found her, she was standing under mistletoes._

"_The Princess Mistletoe would always try to keep to herself but she found that she was close to the Knight. He was charming and endearing with his lighthearted jokes and dashing chivalry and she began to fall in love with him. Likewise, the Knight, who personally appointed himself her protector, was stunned by her beauty and grace fell for her the moment he saw her. But the love grew when he realized that she was also smart and kind._

"_One day, the group went to rob from a very rich family, but not any rich family. They were going to rob from the Princess's family. She of course was very worried about being discovered but didn't want to have her friends be captured. Like every mission, she stayed close to the Knight. She tried to bring them to the royal vault as safely as possible but it had been a many years since she had been home and her family has placed more traps around the castle._

"_Unfortunately, they were discovered and brought before the King and Queen. They didn't even look at the group before they declared that they were to be put to death. Princess Mistletoe was shocked at this of course and stood, pulling off her cape, revealing that she was the missing princess._

"'_Do not put these people to death!' She pleaded. 'I shall only return home if you spare these people's lives.' They agreed of course and Princess Mistletoe was to be married again. A year had past and she stayed in the castle. One day, when she was walking in the garden, the Knight was there. He begged her to come with him, to run away with him. The Princess wished that she could but knew her parents would come after the group and couldn't risk her friends' lives._

"_She sent him away with tears in her eyes. Then on the day of their wedding, just as they were going to say their vows, the Knight came. He proclaimed that he loved her and wouldn't let her marry a man that she did not love. Everyone was so moved by his words, that they allowed them to marry."_

"I like the Princess," Aqua said softly as she yawned and snuggled under the covers.

* * *

Green pulled the covers over Blue and Aqua so that they were warmer. He couldn't sleep and watched the pair sleep instead. Feeling a chill in the air, he moved out of the bed to close the window that Blue had left open. He turned when he heard Aqua mumble something. He smiled at how adorable she was curled up with Blue. In a short time, they had become his life. His grandfather's lab was still in a good enough condition so that he could work there. He didn't know when or how he would tell Blue that he was going to stay.

The sound of glass shattering broke the silence and the noise cause Blue to wake. Fast footsteps made them stare at each other in shock. Was it just a robbery or something more? Blue made sure that Aqua was asleep next to her and the window locked before she pulled on a sweater and followed Green down the hall. She laced her finger through his as they walked down the stairs. She motioned for her to stay back as he rounded the corner, in case the intruder was still there and had a weapon.

Blue followed though and her eyes went to the coffee pot that lay shattered on the ground. Besides that, there was no sign of someone being there. Green's eyes went to the present lying on the counter. His heart stopped when he saw that it was a head, Alex's head. He closed it immediately before Blue could see it and instead handed her the note placed beside the present.

_How can you not run away with me and mistake me for this imbecile?_ The words were angry and she was surprise the pen didn't cut words into the paper. _The next time we meet, you will come with me and not leave with that bastard or I will take our daughter. How dare you be an unfaithful slut?! I am so vexed with you, that I can just kill you._

Green gritted his teeth at the words. How dare the man say he loved Blue yet called her such angry words? He tightened his hold on Blue's hand, trying to contain the anger he felt.

* * *

**Wow, it's one in the morning and this must be riddled with mistakes but I can't make you wait any longer with the chapter so here it is. Review if you liked.**


	10. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Green's fist smashed into Eric's face, knocking the man to the ground. His fist throbbed but he couldn't feel the pain. His anger consumed him as he pulls the man up by his shirt and slammed his fist into the man's face again. He heard a crack yet the sound didn't shock him out of his rage. All he could see was a red haze and the image of Blue's scared expression. He continued to slam himself fist into Eric's face and fought against the police men that tried to pull him away.

The moment he saw Alex's head, he wanted to beat Eric to an inch of his life and let him heal just so he could beat him again. He didn't leave though, not when Blue buried herself into his chest like a lost animal looking for comfort. She needed him and he stayed. The problem was that his anger built up until he couldn't control it again.

He was eventually over powered and they pulled him away. Green snarled when he saw people actually helped the bastard.

"Let go of me! I'll fucking kill him and no one's going to stop me!" The haze begins to disperse and he saw the man before him. His face was swollen and bloodied yet that still wasn't enough for Green. The man deserved much more for putting Blue through what he did.

"Only a demented bastard can torment a woman and claim to love her," Green spat, pushing the police away from him. When they saw that Green wasn't going to attack Eric again, they stood back. Green rubbed his knuckles and glared at the man.

"I know that you're the one that's been sending Blue those body parts and framed Alex for it." Everyone around him gasped but he only focused Eric's reaction. Several emotions crossed his face: confusion, shock, and then raged. He pushed himself to his feet and went to attack Green. But Eric didn't account for Green's years of fighting experience and was sent to the ground quickly.

"How can you accuse me of something like that? I love her!" Eric yelled, his eyes flashing.

"You were the last person with Alex, were you not?" Eric nodded and Green had to hold himself back from hitting the man again. "Then who else could it be that sent Blue his head? You can't just let her believe that her torment is over only to torture her more. I won't let you hurt her more."

"Alex's dead?" Eric seemed truly shocked but Green refused to believe him. "I didn't kill him, I'm telling you the truth! I love her and only want to protect her. That is why I went to all the trouble of finding the killer! Why would I hurt the woman I love? If anything, I should be suspecting you. You are the outsider here, not I."

"Don't lie to me! It could only be you that killed Alex and all of those people. I'll make sure you that you spend the rest of your life behind bars. You will never touch Blue and Aqua ever again and if you try to get within five feet of them, I'll hurt you so bad not even Yellow will be able to help you."

"Yellow? But she's dead," one of the officers said shocked. Green stopped at this. Yellow was dead? He knew he was gone and lost contact with most people in the town but there was no way that Yellow could be dead. Then who had been sending him the gifts on his birthday? He had always assume it was Yellow.

* * *

Blue went through the motion of making dinner. She barely heard Aqua telling her about her day and how she was excited about opening her presents later in the week. Because of everything that happened, Blue almost forgot that Christmas was coming up soon- and ultimately Aqua's birthday. She wondered if Green knew that it was her birthday but then again, how would he?

She was shocked out of her thought when Aqua poked her cheek.

"Momma? Are you listening to me? I was going to tell you all about the trap I set up for Santa! I didn't believe in him but I do now. He finally gave me what I've wanted all my life and he gave it to me just in time for my birthday! And he's the best Poppa I could ever dream of."

Blue choked on her words, not knowing what to say to the child. What was she supposed to say? She already tried once to make Aqua promise not to tell Green and that didn't result very well. She didn't know if it was for the best either. Maybe she was just selfish and didn't want to face Green. If Green found out, he would be angry and then he would have to make a choice. She knew what the answer would be and didn't want to see him go again. She didn't want to be his second choice.

"And I got Poppa the best present ever! The best ever!" Aqua said proudly and pounded her chest, giving Blue a wide smile. Blue smiled at the little girl's happiness even as she wanted to cry. Maybe there was a chance of them becoming a family. She had to try, for Aqua's sake at least.

She would try one more time. Dinner would best.

* * *

"I'm so glad your back!" Blue attacked Green the moment he stepped through the door. She grabbed his hand and led him to the back room, making sure that no one followed them. She closed the door behind her and placed a hand over her heart. She just wished it wasn't beating so hard.

_You can do it_, Blue thought to herself. _Just tell him that you still love him and want to try things again_.

"I-I-I…" Blue stumbled over her words. Green raised his brow and she felt whatever confidence she had slip away. "I need marketing advice! I was going to have a Santa at the book sale today but Eric called in and cancelled. Something about getting hurt."

Green snarled a little at the mentioned of Eric. When he tried to convince Blue that it was most likely Eric behind the murders, Blue just waved it away saying that it couldn't be him. It annoyed him to no bounds that she would defend the bastard. Couldn't she see that it must be Eric.

"So I have no Santa and all of the kids will be disappointed when they come and find out that there's none." It wasn't entirely a lie since Eric did cancel on her for being the Santa. Eric's injuries couldn't be that bad, could it? He said that he got hurt trying to break up a bar fight. Well whoever he got into a fight with, she wouldn't want to meet him any time soon since she knew Eric can hold his own in a fight.

"I need you to go tell everyone that comes in that they'll have to wait a little while so I can go out to find someone to play the part." She kissed his cheek and ran out the door before Green could argue. She watched her run out and was a little disappointed that nothing more came out of the conversation. He was sure she was going to say more.

He walked out and saw Aqua come in with a boy next to her. His fatherly instinct told him to hate the boy instantly without logic. He knew she was only five but a part of him couldn't help but think of what that boy might do to his little angel. He was that boy's age once, he knew what went through a boy's head.

"Green!" She left the boy's side to hug Green's leg. He smirked, feeling like he just won the greatest prize ever. "Did you hear Santa's coming? I can't wait to meet him."

Green didn't know how to tell her that there was no Santa and that she wouldn't be able to meet Santa today. He didn't want to disappoint her by saying that there was no Santa to begin with.

"This is Orange! He's my best friend and partner in meddling," She pulled him towards the little boy. He had dark shaggy hair and amber eyes. If he didn't know better, he would've thought the Orange was Red and Yellow's kid. The boy grinned up at Green and held out his hand respectfully to him. Green begrudgingly took the boy's hand.

"So you're Green?" There was a mischievous glint in the boy's eyes. "I'm Orange and I'm going to steal Aqua away from you and marry her one day."

"What?" Green almost choked on his words.

"Orange!" Aqua blushed and pushed at his arm. The boy only grinned and ruffled the little girl's hair who moaned in annoyance. Orange was her but sometimes his declaration of love was a little much. She was a hopeless romantic at heart like her mother but she didn't know what she felt for her childhood friend just yet.

Orange winked at the little girl before heading to the section of the book store that held pirate books. Green waited until the boy was out of earshot, he asked, "So what's with that boy?"

"He saw people picking on me one day and he stood up for me. He said that I'm his princess and he would protect me," She blushed harder as she told him the story. Despite himself, he liked that the kid stood up for Aqua like he did with Blue when they were younger.

"Well, Orange doesn't believe in Santa so I brought him here so he could see that I was right and he's wrong. I am the smarter one after all. He said that if Santa doesn't come and say the magic words 'True love burns bright', then I'll have to kiss him."

Green turned sharply at her words. Hell no, he wouldn't allow that to happen!

* * *

Blue dragged her feet back to her store. She wasn't able to find anyone else to be Santa and Aqua was so excited to see the jolly man. How can she explain this to Aqua? And what about all of those kids? She couldn't even find anything to give to the kids either.

Her eyebrow rose when she saw little kids run out of her shop, talking happily. She picked up speed and walked in to see the jolly man himself. She stood there shocked she lifted Aqua over his head. She walked over to the man and handed her Aqua. She was in a daze but she still recognized his intense green eyes.

Green's intense Green eyes.

"You have a wonderful daughter," His overly gruff voice said proudly. Blue smiled at that and thanked him.

"He's not real," Orange said bitterly. "He's just a guy in a costume."

"Now, that's rude Orange," Green said and fought back a smirk when the little boy stared up at him in shock. The boy stumbled over his words and Green simply answered, "Santa knows everything. He watches you all day and night. I also know that magic words: true love burns bright."

Aqua laughed and clapped her hands. "Momma! Isn't Santa great? He knows everything and he's super smart. Maybe smarter than Green! I want him to meet Green! Wait no, Momma should kiss Santa like in the song. Kiss him Momma!"

Blue groaned inwardly when the other children began to chant with Aqua. She had little choice but to stand on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. When she stepped back, Aqua pushed her forward and into Green's arm and kissed him. His arm went around her waist and deepened the kiss. She didn't hear the cries and cheers and nothing existed but her lips on hers.

* * *

"I didn't think you would do something like that," Blue said later as she washed the dishes. Green came out from the back room with the costume over his arm. She smiled when she saw that he was blushing slightly. She looked back to where Blue was sleeping on one of the chairs and was glad that she couldn't hear them.

"I had to," Green grumbled thinking of that boy. What kid did those kinds of things at that age? Blue heard Green mumbled several things about orange and marriage but she couldn't make any sense of them. She laughed though and kissed his cheek playfully.

"You're more protective than Silver sometimes. That reminds me, he's going to come for Aqua's. It's on the twenty fourth, one day before Christmas. You should've seen Silver panic that day and Yellow delivered her right under the Christmas tree. She'll be turning seven this year. The time really does fly, doesn't it?"

"I thought Aqua was five," Green turned to her in shock and tried to do the math in his mind. Her birthday was in September. It took nine month for a baby to grow fully so she must've been consumed in March. That was a month before their marriage, how many times had they made love that month? Using that logic and the math, Aqua couldn't be anyone's child but his. He walked slowly to Aqua and knelt by her side.

"When were you going to tell me?" Green's voice was gruff. He turned back to look at her, noting that she looked scared. "I take it you weren't planning to tell me at all."

Blue felt as if she couldn't breathe. Good God, how had she let this slip? This wasn't how she was planning to tell him. She wasn't ready for this yet. She watched him gather the sleeping Aqua in his arms and felt guilt clench at her heart. She knew they belonged together but she kept them apart. No doubt he was angry right now and she could see it in his shaking hands. She held her breath, waiting for the outburst that was bound to come out.

"I helped create this angel," It was more of a statement than a question. "Didn't you think that I deserved to know that I had a daughter? Or did you think I was so bastardly that you didn't want to include me in her life? You made me miss so much of her life!"

"I'm sorry Green," She didn't even bother to deny it and Green didn't know if it would be better if she did deny it. "You were gone and I didn't know if you would-"

"If I would come back for my own flesh and blood? I'm not my father! I would leave my child and wife alone in the world. You know _me_. You know how much my father had hurt me when he left. What if something happened to you? Aqua would be all alone."

He stopped screaming when Aqua shifted in his arms. He lowered his voice, making it cold. In truth, Blue would rather have him yell at her than to speak to her with little emotion in his voice. It was cold enough to freeze over Hell. "I always said to myself that I love her like my own daughter and now I know that I was right. You were probably laughing at the irony. I would've come back if I knew what a wonderful daughter I have. My wife and my child are more important than my job!"

"I was angry!" Blue defended herself though she couldn't think of much that could forgive her actions.

"And now I'm angry! You took away seven years from me! I don't even know what her first words were. I didn't get to hold her hands during her first steps. I didn't get to teach her how to ride a bike. How many science fairs have I missed?"

"There were her terrible twos," Blue said softly.

"There were still memories I could've made with her!" Green yelled back. He didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from yelling and waking Aqua. Blue did tell him that she knew, be it indirectly but he didn't want her to hear them arguing."

Green placed her back on the chair, and got to his feet. Blue went to stand beside him and touched his cheek. He turned away from her coldly and she felt her heart break. She knew that she caused this on herself but it still hurt to see him walk out that door.

He walked to the door but stopped and turned to her. "I'm coming back. I'm just going for a walk so I can think this over. I know that I'm just angry and going to yell at you and I don't want to argue in front of our daughter. I intend to stay and was going to tell you on Christmas Eve. I already talked to my boss about it as well and plan to use my grandfather's lab. Lock the door behind me, I don' want you two to get hurt."

* * *

Aqua woke up when the phone rang. She yawned and moved to pick it up. That was when she realized that her mother was asleep. She sniffled several times in her sleep and she wondered why her mother crying. She noted that Green wasn't there either but reasoned that he was out and would be back. She went to answer the phone before it woke her mother. She didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the line but a smiled split her face.

Her present was here! Though she already told him the address, she wanted to get it herself just to make sure that her present got there safe. She grabbed her coat and scarf before she ran out into the night. Pulling on her boots, she went over the path to the station in her mind. She was sure that she would be back before her mother woke.

* * *

"Just wait, I'm coming!" Daisy called as ran to the answer the person knocking at her door. She gasped when she saw Green stood in her doorway looking mad as hell but what spoke beyond that was the lost look in his eyes. He didn't give her a chance to ask him what was wrong before he asked, "Did you know Aqua was my daughter?"

"Come in, you're freezing," She pulled him in. She waited for him to settle in beside the fire before she spoke. She motioned for her husband Bill to go back into the kitchen before she sat next to her little brother. She sent Bill away since she knew he saw Aqua as his niece and was angry about Green's actions.

"Did Blue finally tell you? Grandfather had always been pressuring her to but she never did and I can understand. She feared losing her child. Bill and I had been trying to have a child for so long and when I finally had one, I miscarried. I know what is like to lose a child."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Green felt truly bastardly. How could he let his family drift so far apart? His sister didn't even call to tell him that she was pregnant or that she had lost a child. "I'm sure that she and Aqua would've been great friends."

"It's in the past now. It still hurts sometimes but I've learned to carry it. But we're talking about you and Blue right now. I don't want you to be angry or see Aqua any differently now that you know. You have to understand that Blue was very young and broken hearted. You know very well that she loved you more than the world itself. Being a single mother was hard but that was what pride pushed her to."

"Pride isn't known as a virtue," Green snarled.

"But insight and knowledge is. I expected you to figure it out much sooner. The only reason no one told you sooner was because Blue has blackmail on everyone in this town."

"She looks a lot like her mother," Green said softly. He could see them both in his mind clearly and his heart tightened at the thought of everything he almost lost. If he didn't come back, would he have ever known?

"There's aspect of you in her. She loves science and she has your hair."

"I always thought that her love for science would be more of nurture than nature concept. Six years, almost seven years I've lost. I'm trying not to be mad at her but god six years!"

"Do you love Aqua? Do you love Blue? Do you feel like you deserve to be a part of their family?" Daisy asked the only questions that were important. He could answer the first two easily but the last one had his head in riddles. He wanted to be good enough but in the end he was just like his father. A no good man that left them in the world alone.

"You're thinking about dad, aren't you?" Daisy said as if she could hear his thoughts. "You're not like him. I never thought you were ever like him and neither did Blue. She loved you and even though she won't admit it, she still loves you. She could've easily gotten an abortion but she kept it because it was a part of you, a part of her, a part of your love."

"I'm never going to leave them again," Green said with certainty. He missed out too much and he refused to miss another second with them. Green didn't said a word before he grabbed his coat and returned to where he belonged.

With his family.

* * *

"Aqua?" Blue called as she pulled her coat around her more. She followed the footsteps in the snow until she reached the station. She decided then that she would tie Aqua to the bed from that day on. She had been running out of the house while she was sleeping more frequently these days. And with the threat of the killer, she didn't know how many more panic attacks she could take.

She saw Aqua run into the station and placed a hand on her chest. Her daughter was safe.

Then she saw someone come out of the shadow towards her. He was covered from head and toe and she couldn't make out who it was but she wasn't going to take the risk. It could be the killer. She made sure she had her gun tucked in her coat pocket before she raced forward and attacked the man.

She grabbed her daughter and shoved her behind her. She pointed the gun at the man, thinking that it would freeze him with shock but it didn't. The man moved like a lethal weapon and knocked the air out of her by punching in the gut. He moved so fast that he almost disarmed her. She got her breath back quickly enough though. She grabbed his coat ad used his momentum to flip him over her head. He landed on the ground with a thump and she didn't give him a chance to stand before she was over him and pointing her gun at him.

"Momma, no!" When she would've shot him, Aqua pushed her and her shot became skewed and it landed in the man's shoulder. "Momma, you just shot my present to Poppa. You just shot Red!"

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Green finally finds out and he's the last one to know. I added Orange because it just didn't feel right to write Aqua without Orange so I finally gave into meddlershipping. For anyone who don't know, he's my OC from Teardrops in the Sea.**

**Review if you liked.**


	11. In the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**This is the second last chapter! Bittersweet since I'm glad that I'm going to be starting An Autumn Affair yet love writing this since it's one of my better works and who doesn't like Aqua?**

* * *

Green never ran so fast in his life. Aqua had called him minutes before frantic and crying that Christmas was ruined. He tried to calm her but he could only gather a few words. The moment he heard Blue and gun, fear set into him. She told him that she was at the hospital and he was off in that direction in seconds. He didn't remember much about the trip or that he almost got run over several times. He burst into the hospital. He was panting and slammed his hand onto the counter.

"Blue McAlister! Did she come in here with her daughter? Blue's about this high and has-"

"Green! Poppa!" He turned and almost fell over when Aqua tackled him and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily and held her against him, her tears falling like a torrent. He couldn't make out all the words but he held her through it.

"Shh," He rubbed her back and cooed soft words to her. He wanted to give her comfort when his heart was beating with fear for Blue. She eventually stopped and rubbed her eyes against his shoulder, sniffling slightly. She raised her face from her shoulder her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Please don't hate me Poppa." Something warm spread in his chest when she called him that. He was worried that the transition of him becoming her father would be hard but he realized that he became her father the moment he first saw her on the snowy day.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Because I got you a suckie Christmas present," She sniffled. "I got you a dead friend."

"What?" He was confused on what she meant. Didn't she call about Blue? He turned when he smelt the scent of wildflowers and turned to see Blue walk up to him. She rubbed her tired eyes and he wondered how much sleep she had tonight. She came up to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. He placed an arm around them.

"Are you okay?" He pressed his lips to her temple, "What is this about a dead friend?"

Blue stiffened at his words and titled her head up to his. "I accidently… I kinda… I shot Red thinking that he was trying to kidnap Aqua. He's still alive and going through surgery right now so don't worry!"

"Red?" Green stared down at her in shock. What was his best friend doing here? He remembered telling Red to go to Yellow for his problems but with Yellow dead… Good God, life when did life started getting complicated for him? And now Red! "Can I go see him?"

"Not now, but the doctor will tell you when you'll be able to see him." She said gently. She knew that few people were close to him and that Red was one of those few. He must've been scared for his friend and wished that she was able to give him more comfort. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Aqua sensed her father's pain too and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Red will be okay Poppa. He's a good man and good people don't die, not like this. They die peacefully in their sleep." Green knew that it was illogical but he didn't argue with the child.

He looked up when he saw a nurse motion to him from the corner of his eye. He set Blue aside from him, giving her a reassuring pat on her shoulder and passed Aqua to her before going over to the nurse. He was surprise that Yellow wasn't at the hospital but remembered what the cop had told him. God he missed so much. He vowed to himself that he would miss no more in his family's life.

* * *

"I can't believe Blue shot me," Red groaned later when he woke. His shoulder ached but the feeling was familiar and he welcomed it. Pain was much better than the emptiness he had been feeling for the last year. He looked over to where his best friend, Green sat next to him. "I don't remember her being that violent when we were kids."

"She said you attacked her. She didn't know about Aqua calling you and thought you were… someone else. She was just trying to protect her daughter."

Red nodded but didn't show any sign that he heard Green. The moment he saw Blue pull the gun, his mind went blank and he became that demon again. If she hadn't shot him, he knew that he could've very well killed Blue and that little girl without thinking of it. Gunshots and cries echoed in his mind but above it all he heard soft laughter. He didn't want to close his eyes or risk seeing those amber eyes that haunted him.

"I didn't know that you had a kid." Red tried to change the topic and think of something else. "She has your hair."

"She has her mother's eyes," Green said softly. "I didn't know I had a kid either until last night. It's complicated so I'll tell you about it when you're not in a hospital bed. Is your shoulder hurting too much? I know how you feel about doctors."

"It's stiff but nothing a little rest and some exercise won't help. It's not the first time a woman tried to shot at me anyways," His voice was full of bitter and Green knew not to bring it up. "There's something else you're not telling me. Blue wouldn't shot at anyone so what got her so afraid?"

Green sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from Red for long. "I don't want Aqua to hear about this. She's been scared enough by this and I want to protect her from this as much as possible. But there has been someone attacking Blue. Not physically but mentally by sending her body parts. The bastard claims to love her but he's just another psychopath to me."

"Do you have any idea of who he is?"

"I know who it is," Green said with a hard voice. "The bastard denies it though. The only thing that stopped me from wringing his neck was the fact that they would've thrown me in jail. I need your help."

Red grunted and thought it over, "You want me to get information from him?"

"No," Green knew he could never ask Red that. "I was hoping that you would stay and help me watch over Blue and Aqua. I trust you to protect them when I'm not around."

Red didn't answer but nodded in agreement. Green sighed glad that he agreed to stay since he didn't know what to say to Red about Yellow.

* * *

"And if I connect this here," Green held his breath as he watched Aqua connect the two wire of her laser. He knew how sensitive the equipment was and he wanted so badly to do it for her but knew that she had to do it for herself. The little girl bit her lip in concentration as she held the lighter to the wires. He went over the science fair's rules, trying to find a way he could be the one holding that lighter instead of her.

"There!" She smiled and leaned back staring at her accomplishment. "You'll be there, won't you? To my science fair next week, I mean."

"Of course!" He promised. He looked up when Blue knocked on the door. He knew from her fallen look that something was wrong. He set Aqua aside and went to Blue. He looked back to make sure that Aqua was distracted before turning back to her.

"What is it?"

"I need to go," She said softly. "I just got a call from Wally that a woman came asking for my help. I need to go and help her. Her daughter was kidnapped but the police says she have to wait twenty four hours. She knows that her daughter was taken and she's scared. Can you watch over Aqua while I'm gone?"

"Of course," He didn't ask much about where she was going since he knew this was a heavy subject for her. She gave him a thankful smile and went to kiss Aqua good bye. The girl looked confused but didn't say anything and wished her mother safety. Blue smiled warily at the two and left.

"Is Momma going to help another family again?" Aqua asked once Blue left. She asked it as a question but he knew that she already knew the truth. He didn't bother to lie to her since he knew that there was no point. She was smart and mature enough to understand.

"She won't tell me what she does. I don't like that she's keeping secrets from me! She always says that secrets make life harder and I should trust her with all my problems yet she's keeping so much from me! My father, her job and whatever else she's keeping from me."

"Your mother is just trying to protect you," Green told her. "It's not that she doesn't trust you, she just wants to protect you from the darker side of life. She wants you to be child. I'm afraid of it myself. You're very bright and mature but I don't know if that's healthy for you in the long run. Childhood is an important part of life."

Aqua pondered over that for a moment. Then she smiled up at him, "It's bedtime so can _you_ tell me a bedtime story tonight?"

Green was perplexed at that since he wasn't that good at story telling. He read stories to Blue when they were little often but it was always from a book. He didn't know a story by heart and didn't know if he could make one up on the spot. He wasn't given much of a choice when Aqua pushed her project aside and ran to her bed. She eagerly settled into bed and patted beside her for Green to sit.

"Come and read to me Poppa. After all, childhood is an important part in anybody's life," He laughed at that since it was so much like something Blue would do and she used his words against him perfectly.

* * *

Green sat on the couch downstairs after he read a story to Aqua. He couldn't think of anything so he told her about him and Blue when they were children. When she asked him when he fell in love with her, he couldn't answer her. He didn't know when it happened, and might've just developed over time. He knew the moment he realized he loved her though.

It was years after their wedding. Someone sent him a picture in the mail of him and Blue at a Christmas party when they were teenagers. He kept it in his wallet even to this day. He looked like a grump in that picture next to Blue's smiling face. The pictures invoked so much memories and emotion in him. He knew he was wrong to leave everything he loved. He thought that Yellow sent it since there was a note that said: _Don't let the best thing you ever had get away. Signed, a friend_. A similar letter had been sent to him every year on his birthday.

If it wasn't Yellow who sent the letters, then who was it?

He began to doze off and was on the edge of sleep when the door opened. He sat up and saw Blue walked in. His heart raced when he saw the blood on her jacket and the lifelessness in her eyes. He went to gather her into his arms but she dodged him.

"I need to take a bath," She said with little emotion. Green's heart quivered as she walked solemnly up the stairs. Her coldness left him feeling empty and he couldn't move for a moment. The sound of the bathroom door closing jarred him into awareness.

Anger erupted in him then. It was one step forward two steps back with her. The moment it seemed like everything was okay between them again, she pushed him away. He usually knew what set her but this time had no clue. But he'll be damned if he didn't find out. He was damned tired of her coldness.

He marched up the stairs ready to yell at her and demand an answer from her. He was surprise to find the door unlocked but opened it anyways. He stopped in mid-step when he saw Blue on the ground, clutching the bathtub edge sobbing. The water rushing through the sink and tub drowned out the sounds of her sobs. Her shoulders jerked violently from her tears and Green could only stand there staring.

Blue gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Green and was horrified! She couldn't let him see her like this. She didn't want him to see her weak. She wasn't weak anymore God damnit!

She was slightly shock when he didn't question her or demanded anything of her, only holding her, giving her comfort. In the past, she was the one that would give but now he was the one giving her a part of him, opening himself to her. He realized that too and the fact scared him a little but not as much as it did in the past. She needed him as much as he needed him and he had to give back to her. She deserved more than he know he would be able give. He didn't know what had her upset but he knew she needed him.

He cooed soft words to her and stroked her hair. He held her through the violent shakes of her cries and lifted her easily. She cried on shoulder and barely noticed him carry her to her room. He placed her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her even if she didn't move her arms from his neck. He didn't mind and leaned forward so she could lay down better. He waited until her sobs subsided into sniffles until he asked her.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a softer voice than he thought his gruff voice was capable of.

Blue wiped her tears on his shoulder before answering, "I couldn't save her. I was too late and when I went to find the man that took her, she was already dead. I'm a fixer; I'm supposed to be able to help people. But I couldn't save her. How can I protect my own daughter? I'm a failure of a mother!"

"Aqua's just fine, she's in her bedroom sleeping. You're a better mother than most. Most would run away when they have to raise a daughter on their own. You didn't because you love her. That child's death wasn't your fault. I'm sure that you did everything you could to save her. Statistic shows that almost none of the killers keep children alive above twenty four hours unless he was a-"

"It was a child's life!" She stated. "Did know how much it broke my heart when went to that mother and told her that her daughter was gone? She trusted me and I couldn't help. Of god when I saw that child's dead body all I could see was Aqua. What if I can't protect her from that monster?"

"You'll protect her. Don't ever think that you won't be able to protect her. You're strong and smart and a great mother."

"Please," She clutched his shirt. "Make love to me again. I need your comfort. I need _you_."

* * *

Blue stretched leisurely and placed a lazy arm over Green. She didn't feel regret like she feared she would and it wasn't awkward like she thought it would be. It felt right. She had wakened before him, which was a miracle in itself. He slept little but when he did it was like a rock. She felt him shift beneath her hand and placed her chin on his chest.

Green groaned and cracked an eye open. Blue's lazy smile gazed up at him and something shifted in his chest. He stroked her hair and they didn't say anything for a while. They basked in the serenity of the aftermath and Blue lazily drew circles on his chest. He thought about moving to take a bath or change so if Aqua came in looking for them, she wouldn't see anything. He couldn't make himself move though, his muscles too lax.

He laughed out loud when he heard her stomach come to attention. She made a face at him before laughing with him too. It was as if the years between them disappeared and they were back to the days they would just love each other. A part of him was glad but another part knew that this was stronger than it was years before.

"Marry me," He asked before the words came to his mind. In his mind, he swore. He was planning to ask her to marry him for some time but not like this. He needed a ring to give her and the moment wasn't right. He was planning on asking her during dinner with Aqua present and getting on his knees. He threw that to the wind and decided to just be spontaneous.

He felt her stiffen and he became afraid. Was she going to say no?

Before she said a word, he turned them so that she was pinned beneath him and starring up at his scolding emerald eyes. "Please don't say no. I realize that I made a mistake by leaving you and I want to stay with you and Aqua for the rest of our lives. I'm not asking you out of pity or duty or anything like that. It's because we belong together. I'll listen to you better, you can have more say in the planning, just please say yes. Be my wife, I-"

The words choked in throat. He could say it, he needed to say it. He had to tell her that he loved her- that he _needed_ her.

"I don't know what to say," She answered breathlessly. Memories of that day flashed back to her, the pain piercing her heart as if it was a physical wound. "I have to think about it."

"I know that it would be awkward without Yellow since she's your closest friend and I know you would want her to be you maid of honour. Red is back so he can be my best man and you can match-make them to your heart content."

Blue winced at the mention of Yellow. Green swore. Her death was defiantly something that pained her and he brought it up, opening scars again. He sighed and thought it over. Who in this town could she talk about with her problems? Her brother was over protective and aqua was too young. He would help her heal.

"Can you tell me how she died? I would like to know how she died since she was my friend too." He urged her, thinking that the best for way for her to heal was her to talk about it. Blue didn't say anything, only pulled the blanket around her and went close the window. She made sure that no one was listening before she sat next to Green.

"Yellow del Bosque Verde is dead, she has been dead for six years now. But she's dead in name only. I want you to promise me that what I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this room." Green nodded, holding her breath and she went on.

* * *

Blue rubbed her temple in an attempt to dull the headache she felt. How could a day start out so wonderful and get blown to Hell with a simple two words. _Marry me_. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. How could she say yes to him? How could she say no? It could be logical to say yes. It would be best for Aqua and they could all be happy. But saying yes left her open to hurt.

"Momma!" Blue was jerked out of her thoughts when Aqua voice penetrated her thoughts and she realized that she had been tugging at her shirt for a while. She was also very aware that Green was sitting across the room from them and staring at her intently.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"This was in the mail for you," She held out a package to her. Blue winced and wondered if she would ever see presents and packages the same again. She took it and moved to the kitchen to open it in case it was from the murderer.

She held her breath and opened the package. It was nothing more than fake flowers. Her relief was shattered though when she read the note attached to the roses. The ground fell beneath her feet and all she cold think about was Aqua. How could she tell her that she wouldn't be able to go to the science fair?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed ^-^**


	12. My Winter Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"You're not going!" Blue yelled causing several people outside the shop to turn their head. Green had never heard anything so loud. He had seen Aqua afraid, happy and at times sad but now he saw her in a rage. He never knew such a little thing could throw such a tantrum! She was screaming and pounding her hands against the ground, screeching louder than a banshee. Green was surprise the glass didn't break.

"I want to go!" Aqua cried. "I'm going to the science fair! You can't tell me that I can't go to the fair. Poppa has been helping me with the laser, so I need to go so that we win! This is going to be the first science fair we go to as a family!"

"Now Aqua," Green tried to calm the child but she refused to listen to his logic. "There will be other science fair and you will win every single one of them."

"But I want to win _this_ one! Why can't I go?" She demanded. Her tears broke his heart but he knew that her actions were uncalled for. He always saw her as very mature for her age so he knew this wasn't her brightest moment.

"You are staying home and that's an order," Blue voice didn't allow for any argument. Aqua stared up at him, her bottom lip trembling and Green felt something in him move.

"Maybe we can take her-" Green started to suggest but was stopped by a quick glare from Blue. She icy stare could've froze over Hell. He looked over to Red for help the man didn't seem to have an opinion on the current argument. He just sat on a chair closing his eyes in pain. Green thought that Red should've stayed at the hospital but he had insisted on leaving the confined hospital.

"You are staying here!" Blue placed her hands on her hips. She refused to falter when Aqua began to cry again. This was for Aqua's protection and it was Blue's duty to make sure that she was safe. It was a hard decision but she had to make it. "And don't you dare try to sneak out. Green will stay with you while I go out tonight."

Green came to attention then, "You planned to go alone? When were you going to tell me about that?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Blue asked in a harsh whisper. Green knew about the letter but not her plans. She didn't want to discuss the letter in front of Aqua. She didn't want to scare the child and she wanted Aqua to be with Green tonight. That way she could know that Aqua was safe when she went to face the killer. Alone.

"Red, please take Aqua upstairs," Green said in a hard voice. He waited until Red grabbed the crying Aqua under his arm and carried her none too gently up the stairs to speak. "We are going to talk about this now and don't you dare try to avoid me. What were you planning?"

"I was planning on facing him," She said, turning away from him. "He says that he's going to be waiting at the science fair so it's not safe for Aqua to go. So I want you to stay here with Aqua so you can protect her, there's no one that can protect her better than her father. I'm going to go and face him. I'm tired of this and tonight I will put an end to his torment."

"I'm not going to let you go alone," Green stated in a hard voice. "I'm not letting you go into danger, at least not alone. I'm going with you."

"Who will take care of Aqua," Blue shot back. Green paused at that, he could ask Red but he was still injured from Blue. What if this was a trap so that Blue left Aqua at home where Eric could take her? He thought he already beaten him to a pulp stating that he knew that he was the killer yet the man still did something like this? Was there anyone that could watch over Aqua while he was away?

"Silver!" Green snapped his fingers.

"Wasn't Silver going to come to her science fair? He can watch over her while we go and face this killer together. Red and Silver should be enough to protect her," even if he wanted desperately to be the one to protect her himself. But logic told him that stopping the killer for good would be the right thing in the long run.

Blue paused at this declaration. She really wanted to go alone but also knew that his presence would be a great reassurance. She wanted Green to watch over Aqua for both herself and her. If Green was there, Aqua wouldn't detect that anything was wrong. Silver knew about the situation so he would protect the best he could.

"As long as you don't draw too much attention to yourself," She slapped his chest with a weak playful smile. "And you're the one that's going to explain to her why we're going out."

When she turned to go back to Aqua, he grabbed her hand, turning her back into his arms. He caught her by surprise and took advantage of it by pressing his lips to hers. She breathed in sharply even as she rose on her toes to place her arms around his shoulders. He gently broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for trusting me with your body." He whispered, "I hope that eventually you'll trust me with your heart."

* * *

"Uncle Silver!" Aqua cried and hugged his leg when he walked through the door. She looked up at him with her large blue eyes and began to pout. "Tell Momma to let me go to the science fair."

Green groaned and he pried the crying child away from Silver's leg. He came away from Silver with Aqua in his arms and saw the rage in Silver's eyes. He knew Silver's cold rage was dangerous so he put Aqua down and pushed her towards Red. Red understood the silent message and took Aqua to Blue outside. Green faced Silver, he would allow him one hit because of the pain he caused Blue.

As soon as the door closed, Silver punched him, knocking him back. Green rubbed his jaw and moved it to the side to see if it was broken. Green didn't say a word as he stood, raising his hand when Silver would've hit him again and he could speak. That didn't do much for Silver punched him again. Green didn't want to hurt Silver but he couldn't find a way to stop his assault without fighting back.

The assault finally stopped when a woman came and pulled on Silver's ear. She smiled from ear to ear as she pulled at his ear, twisting it relentlessly. Green tried not to smirk as the woman literally brought Silver to his knees. The woman didn't let go of Silver's ear even as she smiled at Green.

"I'll say sorry for my husband here. He's usually not this violent and I'm sure he's sorry," When Silver growled and argued, the woman only pulled on his ear until he apologized to Green. She laughed as she let go and kissed his cheek. He blushed and the flush contrasted with the glare he sent Green.

"Damnit woman, that hurts! And don't give pity to that bastard," Silver spat and Lyra gasped at that. Even months after being together, she never got used to his vulgar language. She knew he told her a lot about his past but she didn't remember anything about this man.

"My name's Lyra," she offered her hand to him but he didn't take it. She laughed after a moment and turned to Silver. "Now I know why you hate each other! You two are much too similar to like each other. You know they said that you usually end up hating someone that's too much like yourself."

"That's not it," Silver snarled. "That's the man that broke my sister's heart. And we have nothing in common. I never left you at the altar like he did to Blue."

"You're him?" Lyra gasped and poked his cheek. Silver had told her about Blue's marriage but he never told her the name of the man or what he looked like. "You look nothing like I imagined."

"Lyra," Silver stressed her name but she only waved him away. Green was shocked at the woman's attitude toward Silver. Most people would've shit their pant at his glare but she only smiled at him. Either she was amazingly brave or unbelievable naïve. She must be brave to marry Silver despite his… everything. This woman was much too cheery for him to see Silver to fall in love with.

"Lyra!" Blue came in and hugged her sister in law. "I'm so glad you're here to watch over Aqua while Green and I go out tonight."

Lyra was hesitant before smiling, "I know everyone deserves a second chance but please be careful on this date. I'm hoping that everything turns out alright for all of you, especially for Aqua."

Date? Blue quickly regained herself when she remembered that Green must've made an excuse that they were going on a date tonight. She wanted to hit Green over the head. What kind of lie was that? Aqua would feel like they out themselves over her and she was already mad enough about not being able to go to the science fair.

Aqua came in, sniffling exaggeratedly so she knew Aqua was still trying to manipulate them into letting her go to the science fair. Blue gave her a weak smile and knelt in front of her.

"Green and I will be back later tonight," she kissed her forehead. Aqua gave her a face and crossed her arms, still upset. Green came up beside them and ruffled her hair playfully. Aqua pouted more as a last attempt to convince her father to let her go. Lyra patted her shoulder and brought her away.

"We should be back in a couple hours," Blue looked at the clock and saw that there was an hour until the science fair started. They were about to leave when Silver spoke. It was barely a whisper but the threat was clear as day and Green knew that Silver would keep his word on that. The things he threatened to do made Green's spine straighten.

Green only nodded to him, "I won't even put up a fight."

* * *

Aqua lay on her bed, listening to the sounds of everyone downstairs. She had trapped herself in her room and they all agreed that she needed time to cool down. She was stubborn and told them that the only way they could get her to come out was if they took her to the science fair. She looked at her clock and saw that it would be starting soon.

She wanted to go and win just to spite her parents at that moment. She would win and they would regret not letting her go! But she couldn't think about a way to get to the science fair since she couldn't drag her laser all the way down town.

She all but jumped when there was a knocking at her window. She looked up to see Orange nocking at her window. She tried to contain her cry of glee as she jumped up and opened the window for him to enter. He came in none to gracefully and fell in with a thump. He grinned up at her and she felt something move in her chest. She had called him earlier crying that she wasn't going to be able to go to the science fair.

"Your hero is here!" He jumped and his smile lit the night. "I'm going to take you to the science fair. We can go out the window and we can take out your laser by putting it in your blanket and lowering it the ground."

Aqua leaned over the window and she began getting queasy at the thought of falling. Orange had climbed into her room many times in the past but she never attempted to climb down before. Her mother never seemed bother by Orange coming by since his adoptive parents weren't the best. Orange came beside her with her laser bundled in her blanket and tied with her skipping rope. He didn't hesitate to lower it and it went softly to the bottom.

"This is silly," Aqua backed away. "Auntie Lyra might come and get worried."

"Leave a note," Orange offered. "Come on. You've been talking about this for a while now and the fact that you were crying when you called me. I even brought my wagon to carry your laser. Let's go."

"It's pretty high," She hesitated. Orange only laughed and turned. She gasped when he pulled at her arms so that they were over his shoulder. He was a big for his age and could carry her on his back with some difficulty. When she realized he was planning to carry her down! She tried to reason with him but he only laughed, telling her to trust him.

"If you move too much, I'll drop you." She yelped and buried her face into his shoulder. How could she possible risk being brought down by a seven year old boy even if she was small for her age. Before she knew it, she heard his feet thumped on the ground. She lifted her head from his shoulder and saw that they were on the ground.

"I told you to trust me," He helped her down. "Let's go. I found someone to drive us to the science fair. Come on, Eric's waiting for us around the corner."

* * *

Blue walked through the crowd, scanning the faces to find one that sparked her recognition. The faces all blurred together and a weight settled in her chest. Green grabbed her shoulders and led her away from the crowd. He ignored the stares after him, more concerned over Blue's sudden fatigue. He didn't know what caused this and his heart raced.

"Are you alright?" He stopped at the only free corner of the room, hoping that the air would help her. She shook her head and tried to reassure him.

"I didn't eat," She smiled weakly at him. She didn't add that with everything that had been going on, the last time she ate was yesterday. "There should be somewhere we can eat."

Green nodded and ushered her away. He remembered that there was usually a buffet at this place and set out to find something for her to eat. He couldn't have her fainting on him and he was worried about her health. He found the buffet table at the far end of the table and left Blue there. He sighed in relief when he saw that she didn't argue.

Green backed up and jumped back when he bumped into a child's display. He quickly apologized and help righted the display. His eyes scanned the display and he was a little impressed with the green house. It was a step above the many volcanos in the room and it would rival Aqua. He had no doubt that his daughter would win but he had to acknowledge the girl's work.

The little girl had to tilt her head up to look at him and quickly moved to explain the green house to him. Green saw her nervous stutter and he calmed the child by saying that he wasn't a judge. The girl was disappointed in this and stared at the green house. She looked vaguely familiar but couldn't place if or where he saw her before.

"My Mommy isn't here yet," The girl said quietly. "My grandmother brought me here and said that my Mommy would finally come home to see me. I'm going to win so that Momma will be proud of me. I heard that there's this really smart girl here but she said that I'll beat her! Grandma said that Mommy was taken away by the doctors when I was little but she gave me a letter that she would come back to me one day! I just know she will tonight."

"Green?" He turned when Blue tugged at his shirt. There were crumbs on the corner of her lips and he brushed them away. "It's almost eight. He said that he'll meet us in front of the building at that time. He needs to see that I'm alone or else he might react badly and I'm not risking any of these people's life. So stay hidden. Once he reveals himself to me, I'll try to draw him away into the parking lot."

Green nodded and followed her to the entrance. She hesitated a moment and turned to him. She kissed him so briefly, he couldn't react. "Be careful."

* * *

"Aqua!" Lyra was generally a nice person but the child couldn't be this stubborn. It had been half an hour since Aqua slammed the door screaming and she was beginning to be at the end of her tolerance. With a plate of food in hand, she went up her room. The child was going to eat even if she had to shove the food into her mouth. The door was locked but Lyra quickly picked the lock.

Silver jumped at the sound of shattering glass and Red pulled out the gun at his hip. Silver had to tackle the man to the ground to stop him from shooting Lyra when she ran down the stairs. Silver saw red when the man aimed his gun at his wife. He didn't care what the man went through, if he had killed the woman he loved, there would be no end to his anger.

"She's gone!" Lyra screamed, holding a piece of paper. "She went to the science fair!"

* * *

Blue waited at the entrance, her heart beating in her ears. She didn't know what to expect when she met this man. She had a miniature heart attack every time she saw a man walk out of a car and her heart slowed in relief when he merely walked past her. She checked her watch for what it felt like the thousandth time and sighed when she saw that it was five 'til eight. How much longer would she have to wait?

She sighed and her breath became white in the winter air. She had to strain her eyes to see in the dark even with the bright moon and light from the building behind her. She could see

Her heart stopped when she saw Eric come towards her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Green move towards her as well. Good lord, it couldn't be the killer. Then she saw Aqua behind her, dragging her science fair project behind her. Blue ran to her and hugged the child to her body, turning her body to shield her from Eric. Both Orange and Eric stared at her strangely and Green came between them.

"I knew it was you," Green grabbed the man and threw him into the street. Eric had to roll away from some of the cars driving by.

"What the fuck?" He rolled to his feet and glared at Green. Aqua was confused too and ran to her father, hugging his leg to stop him from attacking him again. He saw the fear in her eyes at the way he attacked Eric and he forced himself to calm down. He pushed aqua behind his leg and turned to Eric.

"You're the one that has been killing all those people," Green said in a hard voice. Aqua gasped and began defending him, saying that it was Alex. Green didn't address her but sensed when Blue came beside him. Green saw Eric's eye focus on something behind him and turned to see what he was staring at.

"Get down!" Green tackled both Blue and Aqua when he saw the gun pointed at them. He tried to cover their bodies with his as best as he could and tighten his hold on them when he heard the gun go off. Pain erupted in his arm but felt blue breathing beneath him. The pain became a low buzz and he was glad that the bullet didn't go clean through his arm.

"Green! Poppa!" Aqua began to cry and panic. Blue forced her not to give into the fear of feeling Green's laboured breath on her cheek. She pressed her hand to his arm to push him off and felt his warm blood flow onto her hand. She rolled Green's large body over and began to put pressure onto his arm to slow the bleeding.

"Aqua, call Silver!" Blue ordered and threw her purse clumsily in front of the child. Aqua was struck with fear but she forced herself to search through her mother's purse for the phone.

"You weren't supposed to come," The feminine voice made her turn to see a woman she never saw before stand behind her. She reached for the gun in her jacket pocket but the woman shot the ground of her, making her jump.

"Who are you?" Blue demanded. From the corner of her eye, she saw Orange come up behind the woman and she prayed that the boy wouldn't do anything rash. To her disappointment, he screamed and tried to attack the woman's leg. The woman in return easily stepped away and grabbed Orange, throwing him towards Blue. Aqua cried out and knelt by the boy's side. The boy sat up and backed up against Blue. She was surprised when he pressed a gun to her hands.

"Stop this!" Aqua turned when a woman came. Julian Covent.

"No! I have to do this for my daughter," The woman screeched, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I want Daisy to win. I want to be there for my daughter! This science fair means everything to her and I'm going to make sure that she wins. This bitch was supposed to leave town when I sent her the first body part. But she stayed and I had to kill another person. This is her fault! I'm just trying to be there for my daughter like I was never there for her when she was little."

"I know you wanted to be there for her," The older woman tried to calm her with a soothing voice. "But you're not mentally sane."

"I am! Look at all that I've accomplish. I've made it so that they thought it was someone else. I'm smarter than the police in this town and can come back to take care of my child now. Once they see everything that I've done for my daughter, they'll let me see her again. But this bitch made me kill more and more people. What mother would bring her daughter here when I so clearly threatened her? Why does she get to keep her child when I don't?"

"I didn't bring my daughter here," Blue walked carefully towards the woman. She could see the similarity to Julian in the woman and guessed that she was her daughter. Her research also told her that she was also a mother that lost her child, deemed unworthy of caring for the child by doctors.

"I came hoping to defeat the man threatening my family all by myself. I wouldn't put my danger in this kind of danger. I love her just as you love your daughter."

"Mommy? Mommy!" They all turned to see the small child that Green had talked to briefly. Tears gathered in the girl's eyes and ran to hug her mother. She didn't see the bleeding man or the gun in her hand, only the mother she dreamt of.

The mother burst out crying and hugged the child to her body. She didn't put up a fight when Eric pulled her arms behind her back and handcuffed her.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" The little child asked as the police dragged her mother away. "You can't take her away! She's not crazy!"

"Hush now," her grandmother pulled her away. When everything was done and the police drove away with the woman, she said. "I truly did try to stop her. I wonder what will happen now."

Blue looked from the retreating police car to the crying child and sighed. "She will go free. I still have some favours that might help her. The way I see it is that the woman went crazy when her child was threaten so it would be a bad idea to keep them apart. I know a good therapist that might help her and there are medications she could always take. If she truly wants to be with her daughter, she will take my help."

"Thank you, lady!" The little girl hugged her legs.

"It's what I do." Blue smiled down at her, "I'm a fixer."

* * *

"That really was illogical," Blue said as she sat next to him, wrapping his arm. He grunted in reply and flushed when she leaned down to kiss his wound. "But that was so brave."

"I told you that I would protect both you and Aqua. Not out of duty but love. I know that this isn't the most romantic time to ask you again, but will you marry me? I know that I don't deserve a love like yours after everything I've done but I'm selfish. I want you now and forever, to grow old with. I want you as my lover, my friend, my wife, the mother of my children. I want it all and nothing less. I can give you everything you want and the first thing I'll give you is myself. I'll give you all of me, something I was too afraid to do."

"Yes," Blue said with tears in her eyes and kissed him passionately. "Yes to being your wife. Yes to baring your children. Yes to you. Yes to everything!"

* * *

This was the happiest day in her life, her wedding. And Blue was afraid.

Blue was guided down the hall blindfolded. A heavy stone cemented in her heart when Green gave her no control over the wedding. Again. He had planned everything and insisted that she would be blindfolded until she reached the wedding. She didn't even get to see the dress she wore.

"We're here," Silver grumbled. She felt snow beneath her feet and her heart began to beat faster. She didn't wait for Silver to untie the blindfold and did it herself. The music began playing but she didn't hear it. All she saw was the sight before her.

The field was covered with blue and green roses, dusted in the falling snow around them. Satin ribbons hung from all of the chairs. All in all, this was the winter wedding she dreamed of but what brought tears to her eyes was Green standing at the end of the aisle, fidgeting in his tux. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Yellow, mostly covered by her wide brim sun hat and overflowing dress.

"It's time," Silver took her arm and led her down the aisle to Green. His eyes sharpened with emotion and not one of them was doubt or fear. She stood before Green and felt tears over flowing. Green wiped away those tears, and sent her a reassuring smile.

Blue had always dreamed of a winter wedding with the man she loves, but this day was more than she could imagine. A winter wedding she would cherish and remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

**And that's the last chapter :( Hope you liked and I was so proud that I was able to trick people into thinking that it was Eric. Originally Julian was supposed to the killer but I thought that the mother would've been a better foil to Blue. I just can't wait to start on An Autumn Affair.**

**As always, advice would be helpful.**

**Review if you liked.**


End file.
